Howl of the Gray Wolf
by Master Gray Wolf
Summary: AUGUST 5 update: New chapter called "Black Struggle". Seeking revenge, Gray Wolf with his baby brother Tiger set forth on a journey to defeat Moo, a dragon revived from ancient days. Moo and his dragon forces are gaining power to rule the FIMBA/IMa regions. A 2009 REWRITE of my debut story.
1. His name is

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Tiger

**Appearance Frequencies:** Common in both FIMBA and IMa areas, both as wild monsters and human partners

**Parameter levels: **_Power_ – Low / _Stamina_ – Low / _Speed_ – High / _Mind and Spirit_ – High

**Attacks:** Claw, bite, one-two combo, bolt, ice bomb, blizzard, roar, and lightning.

**Description:** A monster that resembles a dog with a thick mane across its neck and horns atop its head. Reflecting a dog it has a great sense of smell, high intelligence, and is easy to train. Durability and physical power is low in a tiger, but made up for its high speed. Therefore, it has a high accuracy rate in its attacks. A tiger also has a high magical (spiritual) nature and capable of using strong ice and lightning attacks.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**Shrine:** Developed by humans long after the Ancient War., a shrine is a small building that contains a machine built to "unlock" Disk Stones using solar energy.

* * *

**His name is….**

**Spring 0804 AP (After Pangaea)**.

Even at the age of three, the tiger still had a restless spirit. Three years old was past the prime for a monster – it was equivalent to a middle-aged human. But for Gray Wolf, the hardships of age were barely realized. Around his neck, his mane still held a dignified shine to it; it was not like it could get any grayer. And, he was still able to track, chase, and mow down any big animal than pups half his age.

Gray Wolf, or just Gray, was born on the FIMBA continent in the Spring of 0801 AP. In human terms of art, he was a tiger "superbreed". A definate rare, his sub-breed was unknown and both his physical and magical statistics improved faster than other tigers. Gray does not have an owner, but is the leader of a small tiger pack that lived in a valley in northern FIMBA. The soul of a sprouting, energetic character of Spring season emitted from him easily. His personality and beauty reflected this (and he was said to be very smart too). And today, he had hoped to find another one just like him.

Gray Wolf and his pack of two Datons (Tiger/Pixie), two Datonares (Tiger/Zuum), one Tropical Dog (Tiger/Plant), one JagdHound (Tiger/Worm), and one Toto (Tiger/Golem) had been miles away from their valley since the morning. They were on the search for not just food, but also what they considered a "treasured item". And they had to find it before any of the humans did. The prosperity of not just the tigers, but all wild monsters depended on this so-called treasured item.

The pack traveled as far as to the rainforests and sea coasts. Their current stop was near cliffs, where they rested by a rock shelter and got a drink from the closest river. Night fell and Gray Wolf had decided that everyone could rest. When Gray Wolf went to lay down in the shelter, his belly felt a hard poke, "Ow!" He shot up quick and bowed his head to look down. A Daton and Toto ran inside to check on their leader.

"What happened?" asked Daton with concern in his voice. With his natural night vision, Gray Wolf saw something protruding from out of the earth. It looked like a piece of rock. He sniffed it, and then pushed his face down onto it to get a closer look. The shape of the rock looked half round, with a narrow edge, and had a strange color to it. "It can't be...!"

"What is it?" asked Toto.

"In the morning, I'll tell you in the morning. It just might be, it just _might_ be one."

Daton and Toto both gasped, were quiet for a couple of seconds, then nodded their heads at their leader before returning Gray Wolf rested right beside the jutted out rock and put his paw around it.

When the morning came, two tigers went to Gray Wolf's side to help him dig. The others heard the news and surrounded the rock shelter until their leader emerged from it. They waited patiently, but deep inside they all felt on edge with anticipation. All they could hear was panting from the digging tigers and the sound of claws raking the soil. The three diggers moved with haste. Several minutes later, the dig ended and Gray Wolf appeared before his pack with something round in his mouth. He dropped it onto the ground and the rest of the tigers closed in to take a look.

There were gasps of surprise.

"It is! It really is!" A Datonare cried. "Is it?"

What the tigers had excavated was a saucer shaped stone of a fresh blue hue – it was a_ Disk Stone_! Once Gray Wolf announced that it was, the rest of the pack cried out in excitement. It was the treasured item that they were looking for. The tigers surrounded the disk and howled out as a cheer of success. Now they would add another member to their pack.

How was that possible?

This was possible through "Disk Stones", saucers of adamant rock that stood as the symbols of birth and death for monsters. That was because the disks contained the monsters' bodies before they are born and after they die. It contained the entity of the whole monster and the stone's color depended on what kind of monster was locked inside. Monsters could revive themselves while in "disk form". During this stage of resurrection (or birth, if the stone is really new), the disks slowly change in pigment from gray to a fresh new color, after assimilating solar energy like plants.

Lady Luck was on the tigers' side when Gray Wolf found the saucer. With its fresh blue color, it was just waiting to be picked up. And even better, deep inside slept a monster he and the pack desired. Through their magical senses, only the same race could detect if the same monster was inside a stone.

There was another Tiger inside.


	2. Boy

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Gray Wolf

**Birth Biome/date:** FIMBA continent, 801 year (Spring). Biome unknown

**Parameter levels (for individual, ranging from E to S): **_Power_ – D / _Stamina_ – C / _Speed_ – A / _Mind and Spirit_ – B

**Description:** A Tiger-type superbreed monster. He is the leader of his own pack on the eastern continent. He has a conservative (tradition, maintain existing views) and easy-going character, and small things make him happy. Despite the supposed gentle nature, Gray can quickly gain a temper especially those he regards as enemies. He will protect his pack with a passion; furthermore, he can over worry himself.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**Superbreed: **A "one-of-a-kind" or** "**once in a lifetime" monster that is very rare. A superbreed excels faster than standard monsters of its type. Examples are Moo (Dragon) and Gray Wolf (Tiger).

* * *

**Boy**

"_The Tigers are described as high-spirited, loyal, intelligent, and fast. That's why they are favorites."_

In these days where the Monster Breeder Associations thrive on both continents, it was difficult for wild monsters to find more of their kind. They lived mostly free from the rules of FIMBA and IMA, and unless provoked they stayed away from human contact. They did not want to cause trouble between both races. But, it was the humans that caused the sparse number of Disk Stones. Right along with mocchi breeds, dino breeds, hare breeds, suezo breeds and others, the tigers were very popular. Close to the domestic dog, they were human favorites and their disk stones were easy to find and collect.

Gray Wolf and his pack were very lucky. Now all that was left was unlocking the tiger inside their disk stone, and they wanted it done as quickly as possible so that they could resume their search. To free it, a shrine was needed; the nearest one, a mountain shrine, was a little over two hours away.

The tiger pack traveled to the mountains, only taking a couple of breaks, meeting with some friends along the way. A pack of dinos wanted their disk; the tigers obviously refused and escaped. As expected, they were chased and found haven in the cliffs leading to the mountain. Besides, unlike the heavy dino monsters, tigers were much more nimble on their feet and easily bounded from cliff to cliff. Many of the dinosaurs slipped and fell from great heights, half of them only sustaining injuries that could be healed after a day's rest. The Tigers were a lucky bunch indeed. They could just unlock the monster and easily return home without the worry of being tracked.

"Let's hurry. All I need to do is stand on my hind legs and press on the button right?" Gray Wolf said, directing his pack through the shrine's threshold and into a narrow hallway. The stone walls adjacent them were aligned with cracks. Through the walls, sun rays conveniently seeped from those cracks and lit the path ahead. Because the tigers were on a steady pace to catch their breaths, the walk to the center room lingered for minutes.

"Those bastards," said Jagdhound through pants, "they were nothing like I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" asked Daton.

"It's something about those dinos that were different. While dinos are fearless, it's like they radiated a type of brutality beyond normal. Like a real scary killing intent. It seem to fit those strange rumors that I have been hearing about lately."

"Jagd?" Gray Wolf called out in a concerned tone.

Jagd shook his head, "No, it's nothing. I'm sorry."

Finally, they reached the room, and the "sun mechanism" needed to unlock the tiger before the dinos recovered.

"This is it." Gray said. The mechanism looked like a wide piece of white steel nailed into the ground. There was a circle-shaped engraving in the middle of the steel. Above it, through the ceiling, was a hole, which was where the so-called "rejuvenation beam" fell from. That was the extent of Gray's knowledge about the device. What he did not know was that the hole led into a long pipe, which reached up to the shrine's apex and to the outside. It was meant to collect the sun rays. The rest of the mechanism's fundamental parts, from wires to power sources, were hidden within the Shrine walls. Ahead of Gray Wolf was a tall panel with a rectangular button on it.

Disks required a ton of solar energy and it naturally took years for monsters in the wild to be born. Therefore, humans made machines to speed up the photosynthesis-like birth, and contained them into places called Shrines. It was the only fastest way available to quickly release the monster.

"The honor is yours Gray Wolf," said one of the Datons. Gray Wolf looked back and saw his pack smiling at him. Even with the disk between his jaws, he managed a smile himself.

"So, how does it work?" a Datonare asked.

"Somehow, a lens is used to absorb and reshape the solar energy into a beam," Daton replied, "or that's what it looks like. We never got into the specifics. Who would've thought that humans were capable of making such things?"

"I think we should be grateful," said Gray Wolf, who had just put the disk into the center's engraving and was now making way for the panel.

Daton continued, "Uh-huh, especially this shrine, a Mountain Shrine. Because of the altitude of a mountain, I assume that the rays can be collected much easier? I don't know myself. I certainly hope so. I do know that these mountains are dangerous to traverse. The weather and the conditions can get harsh and it is jagged. That is why the dinos won't reach us easily. This is one of the safest Shrines for us to use."

The pack circled around Gray Wolf and waited with intense anticipation for the big moment. Gray Wolf stood on his hind legs and put his paws on the panel, "Okay, come out!" Then, he pressed down on the button. The sound of machinery roared to life across the central room. In the engraving, the blue disk stone began to spin. After a baiting ten seconds, a bright gold beam swiftly flew down from the ceiling hole, hitting the disk, and engulfing the whole room with light.

All of the tigers turned away. Seconds later, the blinding glow died down. The whole room was covered in smoke. Gray Wolf opened his eyes and met a wall of smoke veiling where the new unlocked monster should appear. "It is done", the old tiger inched closer, slowly pushing his head into the smoke. "Hm?" His nose touched something wet.

"Hey!" cried a voice.

Gray Wolf scuttled back quick. The rest of the pack's eyes widened.

"That tickles!" A child-like voice said.

"Sorry," Gray Wolf didn't sound surprised at all. He knew that the disk had been unlocked and the voice he heard was like a little boy, confirming to him and the rest of the pack that a newborn monster had awakened. There was the light sound of footsteps; before the smoke cleared, a small white snout popped out as the new monster advanced towards Gray Wolf and the others. Then, bright orange eyes appeared. Next were forepaws, white horns, and a blue mane. The youngster, fully revealed, looked left and right then forward.

A wide grin appeared around its maw, "Hi!"

As expected, it was a little tiger. And the pack expressed great delight towards him. Immediately, everyone surrounded Tiger and yipped with glee. The Datons and Datonares, Tropical Dog, Jagdhound, and Toto took their turns to sniff the Tiger, who gladly accepted them. The pup fell on his side as their noses touched his mane and face. The youth didn't seem to stop smiling, even for a second. Despite the high amount of bliss, Gray Wolf could only manage to keep his own smile for a short time before it was replaced by a serious face.

"Hey guys," he called, "we can't stay here long remember? We have to get on the move now."

The rest of the pack had just remembered the danger outside. Despite the change in situation, Tiger was oblivious and kept his cheerful face and voice, "Huh? Now? Where are we going?" It was expected from the newborn.

"Home! Quickly!" Gray Wolf swiftly grabbed Tiger's neck in between his jaws and ran into the hallway for the outside. The others follow their leader.

"WHA! Hey! What's the hurry? I don't even know your names. Who are you guys?"

"That is your elder brother Gray Wolf," Datonare, who was close behind Gray Wolf, answered, "and for now on, you listen to him. And believe him when he says that we gotta go _now_."

"Yeah, we got to get you home as fast as possible. Someone is after us." said Daton.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Tiger.

There was no answer. Everyone was too focused on running, getting out of the mountains, and as close as possible to their home valley. Unlike their walk inside the temple, it didn't take long for the tigers to get out of it during their haste. Once they did, they skidded to a halt. Something ahead caught Gray Wolf's attention.

"Dah-met!" He swore, his voice muffled from carrying Tiger in his mouth.

"Oh great," said Toto, "what is with _him_, really?"

"Oooh, that guy...is BIG!" Tiger said in astonishment.

Outside, the shrine's light was so amazing that it could be seen for miles. A monster aside from the dinos had been watching the tigers' progress. "I guess I have to do this myself. You tigers are pretty persistent. Those dinos need to do a better job next time. I guess I will have to handle this myself."

Across the cliffs and waiting on the other side was the tall silhouette of a monster way bigger than a common human house. At their distance, the tigers could not distinguish its body color, but saw it had a long neck and tail, sharp horns on its head and stood on its rear legs. Sprouting from its back were long curved wings. It flared its nostrils.

"I hope you had a nice rest in there," The creature laughed, "it will not be that easy to escape from me Gray Wolf. Hand over yourselves and that new monster."

* * *

**MGW** (3-27-09 ~ 6-2-09; 6-30-10 update)


	3. Jesvah

**[ ****Monster Data**** ]**

**Monster Race:** Dragon

**Appearance Frequencies:** Rarely seen in the wild in both FIMBA and IMa areas. Much less as human partners.

**Parameter levels: **_Power_ – High / _Stamina_ – medium / _Speed_ – Low / _Mind and Spirit_ – medium

**Attacks:** Bite, tail attack, fire breath, flutter, spinning claw, dragon/flying combo, trample

**Description:** This monster reflects the popular mythical creature. Dragons are a rarity in the monster rancher world, and few can raise it or bear its stouthearted temper. Has average level statistics with the power it packs in its physical blows being the forte.

[ **FIMBA – IMA terminology** ]

**Disk Stone: **The saucer-shape piece of rock that holds the form of a monster before they are born and when they die. The colors of the stone vary depending on the monster inside; only monsters can sense the same breed inside a stone. For example, Tigers can sense Tiger Stones.

* * *

**Jesvah**

"I hope you had a nice rest in there. It will not be that easy to escape from me Gray Wolf," the giant winged creature's voice bellowed across the cliffs.

In the heights of the mountains, Gray Wolf and his pack had expected to be safe from danger, until they met an old face. Their sanctuary did not apply to flying monsters. It was the type with a tall stature and long bat-like wings; Gray Wolf knew what that meant. The grizzled pack leader lowered his head and released his new brother Tiger from his jaws, ordering softly, "Run with the others."

Little Tiger looked up at Gray Wolf with concern in his eyes, "Huh? Why? Who's that?"

"Just do as I say," Gray Wolf nudged the pup twice, "Now!"

"But I—" before Tiger could say anything else, he was lifted off the ground by his neck. "AH!" One of the Daton grabbed the kid and dashed off. Everyone except Gray Wolf followed behind; seeing them flee, the winged monster began to bat its wings. It hefted its heavy red body off into the air and swooped forward, where its appearance became fully clear before Gray Wolf's eyes. The dark red monster had a long hooked snout, fin-shaped ears, two horns standing above its eye ridges, muscular limbs, and sharp ivory claws.

"I won't let you, dragon." The gray canine uttered, waiting until it got closer. The dragon quickly inclined right, descending down into the valley to catch up with the other tigers. A little panic welled inside of Gray Wolf, and the old monster's head snapped towards the direction of the dragon. "Lightning!" Electric bolts were launched through the air from Gray's horns and crashed into the dragon's shoulder, causing it to swerve off his course. Roaring in pain, the dragon swiftly ascended above Gray Wolf, a heavy updraft rustling his fur. The air batted against his eyes, forcing them shut briefly and giving the dragon enough time to gain more altitude. A large shadow covered Gray Wolf, expanding bigger and bigger. Then, there's a loud explosive noise as the dragon's feet collided onto the cliff Gray Wolf was standing on.

"Big brother!" Tiger cried out, noticing a tall column of dust nearby the shrine he and the others had left. Hanging from Daton's jaws, the pup shook as much as he could to get his pack brother to let go, "Stop! Stop! Don't run! We gotta go back! We gotta go back!"

"Relax Tiger," said one of the Datonare in the lead, "Gray Wolf can take care of him. Please believe in him."

Surprisingly, the pup quieted down. And Datonare further added, "He's our leader. He's a strong and reliable leader, whose has taught us to adopt faith."

He was only minutes old; most would expect him to be no more mature than a human baby. But for some reason, from the assuring sound of his brother's voice, he calmed and understood.

"And besides, it isn't the first time he saved us from him."

"Lucky for you, my dinos hasn't healed completely yet. So I will have to chase down your pack myself."

"If you even look in their direction, even for a second, I will take that moment to shoot you again."

Meanwhile, the fight between Gray Wolf and the dragon was moved down from the cliff to the vast forest underlying it. The two stood in a long gaze, only a few meters separating them. A smile stretched across the dragon's entire maw. Gray Wolf's muscles were taut, but his blue eyes were steady with courage for an old monster. The contrast in size and power between both monsters were obvious, and yet Gray Wolf showed that he wasn't afraid. As if appreciating that, the dragon took time off from the fight to talk. "I see you're not running away. Once again, you show how skillful you are. But, you're only delaying the inevitable."

Gray Wolf spoke back with a question, "I saw you last winter. Why are you bothering my pack and me?" His voice was calm.

"To destroy you," the dragon said, "so I can spread _nigrum_ nature."

Gray's jaw partly opened and he held in a gasp. He gave off that expression like he couldn't believe what he heard, "You mean the force '_nigrum_'?" Then the manner changed, and Gray bared his teeth, "How _mad_ are you? Trying to kill us for something as insipid as that?" So much anger welled up inside that bristles on Gray Wolf's back began to rise. Never had he heard something so unjust, stupid, and hard to believe at the same time. "WHY would you go out and do something like that? There is no reason to do that!"

"But there is," said the dragon, still smiling.

"You went from a popular fellow to some kind of bully-like murdering rogue!" Gray Wolf shook his head, his angry voice unchanging. He did not know the dragon personally, but the prided word-of-mouth business of the Breeders Associations would attract even the wild monsters across the FIMBA continent. That was because news of its top-rank breeders and monsters would move across the world. When it came to dragons, some of the rarest monsters of all, they gained famed easily.

Gray Wolf soothed enough to lower his bristles, but the tension in his voice did not waver completely, changing to a low grumbling tone, "When we first met, you told me your name. If I recall, a champion from the mountains right?"

The dragon didn't say a word.

"I don't remember your name, but I don't care. What made you defect from the humans?"

"Don't you think you're wasting too much time?"

The dragon's wings extend to full length. It looked like he would take off, marking Gray Wolf's chance to fire. His horns glowed again, but no lightning shot was fired. A heavy wind buffeted his face and dust collided into his eyes. "Uwaah!" Right after that, the tiger's body felt a tight squeeze. The pressure quickly lightened to Gray Wolf's relief, his body drifting. It hurt to even twitch his eyelids thanks to the grain inside, but he knew what was happening. His feet left the ground and Gray could hardly move because of the firm grip on him.

The dragon caught him and was in flight.

"I may no longer live with humans," said the dragon, "but my experience with the Breeders Association, climbing up the ranks and defeating those in my way, sticks with me."

"LET ME GO! You mindless bastard!" barked Gray Wolf.

The dragon released an earnest laugh. The two ascended higher, beyond the heights of the cliffs. Gray Wolf's demand wouldn't be very wise now. He may have been a superbreed, but every tiger was fragile. If his feet couldn't touch a cliff face so that he could run down it, or if there wasn't a deep body of water underneath him, not even Gray would escape falling to his death.

And the dragon had to make that clear, "That wouldn't be good at all," he said, "not when I can catch up with your friends and kill you all at the same time. That is my plan."

"NO!"

"Then, I can take your young Tiger."

Gray Wolf looked ahead. The dragon was, indeed, heading towards the fleeing pack. They were a wide distance apart, looking like flecks. "Humph, I can catch up."

"You're overestimating yourself if you can think you can take on all of us."

"As a former champion, I cannot allow myself to be afraid at the challenge ahead."

Inside another forest, Gray Wolf's pack had been caught up by the dragon. It took a simple diving swoop and a few high-intensity fireblasts to get the tigers to scatter and stop. The fighting quickly began after the dragon threw Gray Wolf into a tree trunk. In fury, both Datonares and Datons, Toto and Jagdhound all rushed and jumped towards the dragon. Jagdhound, having the strongest bite pressure, snapped his jaws down on the dragon's neck and clenched as hard as he could. Teeth grinded against the scales; Toto charged his rocky head into one leg, a Daton biting the other; the Datonares went for the shoulders.

"Take this bastard!" the other Daton cried, shooting out a lightning bolt towards the dragon's face. But the tigers didn't hinder the dragon enough and the large monster leaned his neck and moved his head out of the way of the shot. "Gah!" Jagdhound was grabbed.

As for Tiger and Tropical Dog, they were tending to Gray Wolf, who was unconscious. Tiger tried to nudge him awake. "Brother! BROTHER!" cried the youngest and helpless pup. Tropical Dog looked over to the battle; Toto, for a tiger made out of golem rock, was easily kicked away by the dragon and one Datonare got picked up by the dragon's maw and thrown to the side. If Gray Wolf didn't wake up, things would be tougher.

"He's stunned." said Tropical Dog, "If we can hold back the dragon a little more until Gray wolf awakens, we may have a chance."

"He's not waking up, brother!" Tiger said through sniffles, "That monster!"

Tropical Dog was surprisingly the calmest during the situation when the tigers nearly stood no chance against a dragon. Examining the red beast, he nodded his head, "There's no doubt about it. The same voice and nature, we've seen him last year."

"Who is that?" asked Tiger.

"Jesvah the Dragon. Dragons are very rare around these parts. He was successfully trained by humans and became famous. He is an A-rank monster, meaning he won the official FIMBA B-rank tournament."

"A-rank monster?"

"Yes, a good reputation, but now things are different. Something has gotten into him, something that made him want to chase us." Tropical's eyes narrowed, "but that's not important now. What's important is whether we can defeat this champion or not."


	4. Champion

**[ ****Monster Data**** ]**

**Monster Race:** Jesvah

**Birth Biome/date:** FIMBA continent, 802 year (Winter). Mediterranean Mountain Biome

**Parameter levels (for individual, ranging from E to S): **_Power_ – B / _Stamina_ – C / _Speed_ – D / _Mind and Spirit_ – C

**Description:** A purebred dragon monster. He was raised in a mountain village by humans and won the B-rank tournament when he was only a year old. In the Autumn of 803, he ran away from the humans and hunted down innocent monsters of the wild for an unknown purpose. He was once a tolerable monster with a brave heart, but has become a killer with ulterior motives. Being that and dauntless, he is a danger to anyone who crosses him and has no qualms in his wicked deeds.

[ **FIMBA – IMA terminology** ]

_**Nigrum**_**: **Latin for "black" (neuter adj). This world is used to represent the _natura_ or nature of the Monster World. A forbidden and fearful arcane energy said to be attached to negative emotions, immorality, evil, etc.

* * *

**CHAMPION**

A former A-rank champion was the opponent of Gray Wolf and his pack. Despite Jesvah forsaking the tournament system, it did not erase the fact that the dragon has built himself into a powerful monster. One by one, the tigers were brought to the ground or blown away by Jesvah's wings. The pack did not suffer any casualties yet, as if Jesvah was prolonging their horrible fate.

Tiger's head swung down to look at his side as a low groan caught his attention. "Brother!" He cried in glee, "You're okay!"

Gray Wolf was regaining consciousness; his eyes slowly parted halfway, and the first vision he saw was Tiger and Tropical Dog's blurred heads.

"Gray Wolf! I'm glad that you are okay," said Tropical, "but our situation is looking bad."

"Huh?" Now Gray Wolf's eyes fully opened. The distortion of his sight and the dizziness inside his head was slowly vanishing. Tropical and Tiger backed away a little, clearing a view for Gray Wolf. The situation was not looking good. Some of the battered bodies of his pack lay on the ground in front of the dragon. He gasped, blue eyes wide from intense worry as he felt the fear of his brothers being close to death. However, there was not only the dread, but also the boiling irritation he felt about the dragon using him and his pack as a medium for _nitrum, _and for some unknown reason too_._ It all got him the strong surge he needed to stand back on his four legs.

"Leader!" Tropical looked surprised.

"Oh hey, you're back." said Jesvah with a complacent smile across his jaw, watching Gray Wolf slowly rise back up on his feet, "things were getting too easy. I did not think that you could get easily beat."

Gray Wolf bared his teeth and bristled in mane in fury, "You're right! So come at me, monster!" he barked at the dragon.

"I like those fierce eyes," said Jesvah, which invited the dragon to resume the challenge with a hunched over rush.

"LOOK OUT!" Gray Wolf shouted and jumped right. Tiger yelped as Tropical Dog grabbed him by his neck and bounded high and away, leaving Gray Wolf to battle. Tropical landed on a tree branch and he dropped the blue pup right beside him, "I can't let you fight," he said, "you will get slaughtered guaranteed."

Tiger looked up at his older brother with a worrisome expression, "Do you really think so? Is the dragon really that strong?"

Tropical nodded his head, "Yep! It hasn't been long at all since you were born from the disk stone. No matter how hard you try, you would have very low significance in combat."

The hairs on Tiger's back raised, his muscles tensing, "I can't just watch this!"

"Hmm, courage, I like that. Already you're taking the first step towards growing up. You're going to become strong, I can already tell. But leave this to Gray Wolf and the others. Believe me Tiger, we will try our hardest to protect you."

The young blue dog monster relaxed his mane and looked up at Tropical, who looked back at him to see his expression of hope.

There was a loud crackle, and a tree fell to the ground. With his speed, Gray Wolf easily sided himself from the straight charge, and the swinging tail that shortly came after that. On two feet, Jesvah's heavy scaled body couldn't possibly keep up with a tiger in speed when in or past its prime. It was even a worse case with Gray Wolf, a superbreed with a few years of training to his body and spirit. However, he needed to combine his speed with his wit to defeat Jesvah.

While Jesvah was distracted by Gray Wolf, the others had regained consciousness. They would rejoin the fight, and perhaps their counterattack would be reinforced with Gray Wolf's aid. As a matter of fact, both of the datons, second to their pack leader in speed, rushed up to Gray Wolf and stood abreast him. The others surrounded the dragon and, being wary of the tail, forced him into a pincer.

"Human or animal, a group is one of the strongest structures of power. I'm sure you know Jesvah, that no matter how strong you are you couldn't possibly defeat a pack easily."

Clenched teeth appeared around Jesvah's jaw, "Don't get cocky." He said with little anger in his voice, "You're not the only one who carries that fiery type of spirit. Don't think that because you're in a pack, that it's guaranteed that you will win." Then, his irritation, gradually growing, began to break in, "I...I _hate_ nonsense like that."

"What you're saying is nonsense Jesvah! Unless either side plans to retreat, either you or us is going to tire out during this battle." said Gray Wolf, "We can go at it as much as you want."

It was easy to see the situation from higher ground. The young Tiger was watching with quiet awe.

"Maybe one day you'll become that fast and that brave." said Tropical.

One of the Daton turned his head to whisper into his leader's hidden auditory cavity, "Tough scales and won't tire out quickly. Even his wings can be used in close and ranged combat. We're familiar with his flame and ground attacks."

"Our best plan is to use spirit attacks." said Gray Wolf.

"Toto's headbutt managed to hurt him a tiny bit. While it's good to know that he can feel physical pain from another's blows, there were no acceptable results."

"If we don't do anything we will die anyway. Blind him, attack him on all sides, go for the wings. Lightning may be our only chance, because using ice to freeze him in short time may take too much effort. With his body, he will be able to break out of the ice. The main target will be his head."

"Are you done making your game plan?" Jesvah provoked Gray Wolf, the latter turning to him with an angry stare.

"Alright everyone! Use your lightning attacks!" ordered Gray Wolf. A surge of white energy coursed through and flickered around his horns. The tigers flanking Jesvah charged their horns as well and an all-out electric attack was about to be unleashed. It started with Gray Wolf; Jesvah, after seeing what the pack was planning, took advantage of his unguarded backside and jumped in that direction to widen distance. His body easily heaved from the ground with a powerful flap of his wings.

"LIGHTNING!" cried the pack, sending out bolts of electricity from their horns. The dragon received the attack directly on both arms, which he brought up to guard his head. The lightning impacted the scales and fizzled, leaving only a smoking burn mark. Both datons quickly flanked him approximately five yards away, keeping far from Jesvah and the estimate length of his wings. It was also good in order to keep an eye on him if he tried to rush and grab one of them, or try any ranged flame attacks. If he turned and remained stationary, then the other daton could feel confident about not getting whipped by the dragon's tail.

Could a champion, a steeled dragon, really be overwhelmed by a group of wild tigers devising such simple hunter tactics?

Jesvah couldn't afford to lose his cool at the thought: The tigers were treating him, a champion-level dragon, like prey, attacking him in a group and trying to slow him down or distract him while seeking his weak spots. If he continued to fight, it might turn out to be a game until one side has run out of stamina; in which, dragons had much more in compared to tigers.

The two Datons attacked with lightning again; Jesvah outstretched his arms and blocked the bolts with his claws, receiving light injuries. That's when Datonare and Toto bolted in, head on for the dragon.

"Idiots!" roared Jesvah, opening his jaw and unleashing a wide stream of flame. The datons, like TropicalDog, leapt onto tree branches to monitor Jesvah, who even with eyes on the side of his head couldn't notice their change of location, due to being occupied with the flame attack. Plus, they were that swift and moved before the flame stretched halfway to its targets.

The pack was barely out of the water yet. Toto and Dataonate managed to dodge, but the base of the flame shot was heading for Gray Wolf. He evaded with instinct and the flame engulfed more trees, setting them ablaze. Next, Jesvah threw a right punch at the tree, and with one fierce blow severed the trunk through its middle and causing the daton above him to dive behind his long neck.

"Wait Daton!" cried Gray Wolf, "That's reckless!"

"I know leader!" said Daton, biting down as hard as he could. As Jesvah reached to grab him, Toto ran and made an "L" maneuver, or a straight ahead then sharp turn move, before Jesvah could try a ranged attack. Stopping at a tree, Toto leaned his head from behind the trunk and shot a quick bolt at Jesvah's left wing. It speared right through; Jesvah roared in pain, which turned into anger, and Daton was getting crushed in between his claws.

This could go on forever if all sides did was defend and attack, with Jesvah being the one capable withstanding the most damage.

"Don't think you can beat me with these primitive 'law by nature' strategies." Jesvah grinded his teeth together, squeezing Daton by his fingers, "I won't let them work."

"Daton! But why?" Gray Wolf cried out to his brother.

"Sometimes, you need to take risk for others to succeed." The half tiger half pixie said through a straining voice.

"Gray Wolf," Jesvah began as he squeezed enough strength out of Daton to render him unconsciousness, "You talk a lot about fighting as a team." The dragon opened his claw and dropped Daton next to his feet. No one made a move; Jesvah continued, "but you see, the monsters of the Breeder Associations grow in body and spirit tremendously when working with humans, who train us and leads us into battles as a way of life. That's what we gain from connecting with the humans. In other words,"

Jespah paused, and a tree began to fall from the right. There was a shrilled scream.

"Brother!" A scream from little Tiger. The tree Tropical Dog and Tiger was up in had fallen over and landed in front of Gray Wolf and the others nearby him. Following the sound of timber was the marching of feet approaching, becoming louder the closer it got.

Jesvah's smile returned, "I know about being a team player too."

It was the dinos from before.


	5. Decision

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Dino

**Appearance Frequencies:** Mostly common in FIMBA, both as wild monsters and human partners

**Parameter levels: **_Power_ – Medium / _Stamina_ – Medium / _Speed_ – Medium / _Mind and Spirit_ – Low

**Attacks:** Tackle, Punch, Bite, Throw, Knee Kick, Whip, Flame

**Description:** A _theropoda_ (mostly carnivore bipedal dinosaurs that moved on three-toed feet and have other bird-like features) monster that is average in nearly all abilities and is popular with breeders. Compared to the real life counterparts, they are of a smaller size.

[ **FIMBA – IMA terminology** ]

_**Magi:**_ Latin plural of _magus_, which is a user of mystical arts or magic. Magus can also mean only the word "magic". In the Monster World, it refers to the same. Monsters are sometimes called "The Magi".

* * *

(~)

**DECISION**

(~)

"DATON! ! !" The voice of Gray Wolf cried loud with anguish, and then he quickly lost sight of his pack brother after a flame flew right by him. His eyes squeezed close from the heat at close proximity, and taking advantage of his blindness was a double-teaming dino. It motored right behind Gray Wolf, spun its body around, and smashed his strong tail against the tiger's ribs. Gray's wind was forced right out of him and the side of his face struck the ground.

With the appearance of the dinos, the battle had intensified. A smiling Jesvah watched from behind his troops as they crowded and overwhelmed the tigers. After being knocked off his feet, Gray Wolf would get pinned under a dino's foot, and forced to watch the chaos. The tactics of Jespah's dinos were brutish.

Daton, who Gray Wolf was crying out for, had his neck clasped in between a dino's jaws. The jaws squeezed and crushed Daton's neck, and like a piece of trash the tiger was thrown away with one swing of the dino's head. Another dino plunged and kicked a datonare square in the head and into the trees. The other daton and datonare would each have three dinos attacking them. Being the quicker one, Reflexes and agility being the strong points of both tiger and pixie, Daton would find himself running under the legs of one dino to dodge a chomp for his hip.

"BOLT!" A swift shot of electricity fired from the pixie-mixed tiger's horns, stinging the eyes of a dino that tried to dive nose first towards him. However at that moment he stopped, one dino flanking Daton kicked out with its three-toed claw. He wouldn't face the same fate as Datonare and jumped back; but following the kick immediately was a lifted patch of dirt, smacking into Daton's face. He was blinded; just like Gray Wolf, Daton was whipped away by a dino's tail.

The remaining Datonare found himself hemmed in by tall flames created by his trio of dinos.

"STOP IT! !" shouted Gray Wolf with all the force from his lungs. The pack leader tried to lift from the ground, but his attempts were thwarted by the dino's heavy foot on him. His eyes squeezed close again as the shrewd cry of Datonare pierced through his ears. Even though he would be shielded from witnessing the tiger-zuum being burnt to death, the haunting trauma wouldn't lessen. Eyes were kept close; there were more yips and cries from the pack. All except from Tropical Dog and Tiger, which made Gray open his eyes in concern.

He could see gray disk stones lay where the bodies of both datons and the burnt datonare used to lie. A dino returned with one its mouth, dropping it next to the others. Those four disks were symbols of death, and Jesvah still retained a dispassionate atmosphere.

The bodies of JaghHound and Toto were downed as well, but they have yet to change into disks.

"I got what I wanted," said Jesvah, "easily enough."

Everything quieted down after a single minute.

Gray looked to his left; close by, Tropical Dog and little Tiger were pinned just like him. They were unharmed for now, but Tiger's eyes were spilling tears. The pup was repressing his whines.

"I've noticed these guys were avoiding the battle. I guess this tiger and plant mix is the kid's main guardian," said one of the dino, referring to Tropical Dog.

They were being spared for the moment.

"Since you guys are going to die anyways, I'm going to answer some questions, starting with the one from Gray Wolf earlier." The dragon said to Gray Wolf, whose entire face was distorted in fury. Both gums and jagged teeth were exposed around his muzzle.

"You asked me, 'why am I doing this?' right?" Jesvah continued, "because, because, I am being told to."

The answer was like a smack to Gray Wolf's face, because it was so outrageous and stupid that it froze him. Jesvah had to laugh at Gray's change in expression, from angry to confounded. Both eyes squinted and his jaw hung half down, Gray's voice receded to his subconscious and screamed, "_what the hell does THAT mean?_" First it was "why?" and now it was a "what does that mean?" Now it felt even more puzzling.

"You killed my packmates...because you were _told_ to do it?" Gray Wolf asked, his voice in obvious disbelief.

Tropical retorted quickly, "You monster! Who told you, to do it? The humans? Ridiculous! Ridiculous for a champion within the breeder leagu-_nghhhh_!" The dino's foot pressed down more, and the tiger plant felt his body getting crushed against the ground.

"NO!" Tiger cried.

"One night, I was told to gather _nitrum_ for a purpose," Jesvah continued, "Something good is about to happen, something that has long been coming our way, something for us monsters. To prepare the event, the world of monsters is starting to change. You know Gray Wolf, you really should think over about helping me. Cause if you don't, that just means that you'll get in the way. Same goes for any other monster. Lessons must be taught."

It was like tyranny. Was Jesvah possessed? Or was he a dragon that lived under the façade of a happy champion? Gray Wolf didn't know the reason, and shook his head. "You're wrong..." he said, which was all he knew.

"YOU'RE WRONG! !" And as the trauma began to take its toll, all the tiger could think of was retaliation. Jesvah showed a grin filled with teeth, and Gray let out another lightning strike from his horns. The dragon brought up his arms and took the blast, scorching his scales.

"It's useless!" Jesvah let down his guard, and a big impact immediately hit his backside.

"From behind?" Grimacing, the dragon looked over his shoulder. Following their leader, the dino troop turned their heads towards the direction of the attack. Marching from afar were a cluster of figures, the majority of them significantly smaller in size and less extraordinary in shape than the dragon and his troop.

"We found you Jesvah!" called a voice.

The dragon turned completely around to face the group, "A girl?" His voice indicated true surprise.

The one that was in front of the group was a girl, a human girl. She looked approximately fifteen years old; short brown hair of shoulder length, brown eyes, and a thin frame. She was clothed in a sleeveless red dress showing her white blouse and brown trousers. A long yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck. Jesvah emitted a growl, eyes narrowing as he noticed a black chevron at the end of her scarf. Standing by the girl's right was a round yellow monster with an eye that took up its entire body. It stood on the balled end of its only existent appendage. On her left was a younger looking boy wearing a blue high-collared shirt and a pair of jeans. He wore a white neck scarf. His monster was bipedal and could be described as a mix between a lion and a monkey with red and blue fur. It carried a positive air: lively, determined, and strong.

Apparently the two kids were in lead of the group.

"So, how did you find me?" asked Jesvah. "Don't get involved if you know what's good for you."

The girl looked up at the dragon, eyes resolute, "There was smoke, and I heard many screams from this area as well. So it's all true, you're harming monsters. You know what that means don't you Jesvah?"

"I do, but I am no longer conducted by the Breeder associations." Said Jesvah

While the dragon and the dinos were occupied, Tiger whispered to Gray Wolf, "Big brother, are you alright?"

"I am fine, what about you?"

"Yeah," even under the weight of the dino's foot, the little tiger did a nod, "but, who are they?"

"I think that's the Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency."

The conversation between human and monster kept going, but it looked like that Jesvah wouldn't yield that easily.

"Your behavior smirches the Monster Trainer Associations," said the girl, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You are a very brave girl Holly," said the elusive Jesvah, "and I respect you. Leave now before you get hurt."

"I'm afraid not Jesvah. Come to us quietly or face having to be revoked from the association and confined without parole."

"Who are you kidding?" The dragon's wings spread out, "I revoked _myself_."

"Then that means you're in a lot of trouble!" said the boy in the blue, who stepped one foot forward and brought an arm up in front of Holly. Eyes thinned at Jesvah, "Garu and I will take care of him! We'll kick his butt!"

"Hunter, don't go attacking alone." Said a man behind him. Moving in front of the kids and their monsters were a group of men wearing armored helmets and carrying wooden gas rifles. They were followed by other monsters, even dinos and tigers.

"Dinos, attack!" Jesvah barked, flapped his wings, and then suddenly took into the sky. Holly, Hunter, and the rest of the team were stunned by the sudden rush of air, raising their arms and rifles against it. The dinos charged towards the humans, roaring violently. Gray Wolf gasped as he felt the foot that was pinning him down finally lift off from him. "Ahh, finally." He said, slowly standing back on all fours. Tiger and Tropical Dog were freed as well.

The pack leader, his side and back still aching, slowly walked over to the two. "Are you alright?"

"Yes leader." Said Tropical, nodding his head. Tiger did the same with a smile.

Back at the battle, one dino had gone down after being struck with three tranquilizer darts from the humans' rifles. Another was hit as well, becoming lethargic in movement. Hunter's monkey-lion monster, his Garu, rushed at it and socked the lizard's lower jaw with its fist, causing it to tumble back. Holly aimed her arm at the midair Jesvah, "Suezo, eye beam!"

The yellow monster affixed its gaze on the dragon, its large pupil flashed, and a beam of red light was unleashed. Jesvah leaned to one side, the projectile passing by him. Suezo fired another, and another, until his attack hit the dragon in the shoulder. While Tropical and Tiger went to check on Toto and Jagd, Gray Wolf looked up and watched the fight between Jesvah and the girl silently. This had become a serious matter even with the humans, and as he watched, Gray Wolf couldn't help but feel green with envy. Looking at Jesvah and the gray stones, there was anger; looking at Holly that was felt a dip in confidence. He was alive and relieved, but the truth still remained. He had let his pack down and human breeders were succeeding in what he couldn't do – triumph over Jesvah.

And Gray really wanted to retaliate.

Tropical ran up to his leader, "Leave it to the humans," he said, swinging his head to clue him in on the best course of action. Gray saw Jesvah swerve away from another beam and pass above Holly and Suezo. He then lowered his head, frowning. "You mean escape?" The pack leader's voice carried a hesitant tone. If he were to get involved, the Hu-mon team would most likely restrain him. If he didn't, the heat inside of him, fueled with anger and curiosity, wouldn't rest.

Turning, he saw Toto beckon him to go; Jagd was already on his way, limping a little.

Gray looked back at the battle, then to the gray stones, and then back at his tigers again. A few lacerations from dino teeth could be seen across Jagd's hind leg. Toto's pants were heavy from exhaustion; he even saw little Tiger look back and give out his best begging look through wet eyes.

It took the leader a little over five seconds, but he has decided.

His pack's safety was first priority.


	6. Justice on the Wicked

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Suezo

**Appearance Frequencies:** Common in both FIMBA and IMA areas.

**Parameter levels: **_Power_ – Medium / _Stamina_ – Low / _Speed_ – Medium / _Mind and Spirit_ – High

**Attacks:** Lick, Kiss, Bite, Teleport, Telekinesis

**Description:** Suezo is a distinctive one-eye monster with a strong attribute in intelligence skills. Despite having a selfish personality and a frail physique, a trained Suezo can attain both powerful and accurate mind attacks such as telekinesis. Maybe they should input their self-centered into being number one?

[ **FIMBA – IMA terminology** ]

_**FIMBA/IMa Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency: **_A branch of trainers from FIMBA and IMa in charge of handling wild non-docile/aggressive monsters. They follow the UHM (Universal Hu-mon) Act strongly.

* * *

(~)

**JUSTICE ON THE WICKED**

(~)

It has been over thirty minutes since the Tiger pack withdrew from the battle.

Compared to the others, JagdHound and Toto moved the slowest as their terrible physical wounds strained their bodies. However, the entire pack was down in the dumps and had their own share of suffering. Everyone felt the mental wounds of losing their two Datonares and Datons; particularly Gray Wolf, who felt the weight of loss even more on his pride as the pack leader. He was further upset from retreating against Jesvah, and from seeing his newborn little brother crying after the situation. The lack of retaliation for what the dragon had did was so irritating that he never had a straight face throughout the entire travel.

The cave was large enough to fit everyone. Gray, Tiger, and Tropical would stop midway, while Jagd and Toto hobbled to the end of the cave. All of them dropped down with sighs of relief. Tiger nestled next to Gray and rubbed his face into his brother's pristine mane. Gray's face softened as heard Tiger's sniffles, his mouth bending into a frown. He couldn't even look at the puppy, staring at the wall across from him.

"I'm sorry Tiger," the leader said in a mournful tone, "that you had to experience all of this." Gray moved his paw over Tiger and pushed the pup closer to him.

TropicalDog, usually the wisdom of the group, couldn't produce any reassuring words and sighed, laying his head on his paws_, His first trauma and he's only minutes old_, he thought.

"Brother, what happened?" Tiger asked in between his sniffs, "Why did that monster do that? Where did Daton and Datonare go?"

Gray Wolf motioned his head down to see Tiger looking back up at him. After a glance, he looked over to TropicalDog.

Tropical didn't move but noticed Gray through his peripheral vision, "In the world of monsters, no, in the world entirely, unfairness happens, no matter what age. What also happens is lost."

Gray only groaned, Tropical continued, "While being with him, I could tell that he is a strong and shrewd boy. He also respects you and everyone. He is a part of our pack after all, and is already developing a closeness to us. When he gets older, he will do great."

Gray looked down at Tiger again. The pup was still looking up at him, eyes wet, "Big brother?"

The gray tiger's mouth began to twitch. He was trying to straighten his frown, tighten his jaws, calm down somehow, and do everything to brace himself for what might happen after he explained.

"Tiger?" He began.

"Yes Big Brother? I'm, I'm listening."

"You were just recently born but there are many things to learn. I'm not good at explaining things but, just know that we live and we die."

"Live and die?" Tiger parroted in a curious voice.

"Yes, to 'live' means to exist like you and I. To 'die' means that you no longer exist. You see, before we met you, you were a disk stone. Before we are born _and_ when we die, we become a material called a disk stone. A disk stone was what you saw the Datons and Datonares become."

"You mean..."

"Yes, they became stones because they no longer exist. Their lives, their meaning to exist, were taken away from them."

There was a sob; Gray Wolf's eyes widen a little as he saw Tiger's cornea glisten, a sign of incoming tears. "BUT!" The leader quickly shouted and startled Tiger, which was enough to suppress the pup's cry.

"But, one day, they'll come back." Gray turned towards the mouth of the cave, looking outside to the forest, "because disks are signs of birth."

Tiger's eyes softened, but tears streamed down, "Birth?"

"Stones have different colors, which show whether a monster has recently died or is ready to be born. A gray color means its dead and other colors means it is filled with life and ready to renew. It may take a long time but our brothers will come back one day."

"Are you sure, brother?"

"Yes. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so."

Gray sighed with relief and nodded his head, "That's good."

The little Tiger squiggled from under Gray Wolf's paw and walked in front of him, "But why brother?"

Gray lifted his head and tilted it to show puzzlement.

"Why did he do it? That monster?" Now the puppy's tone of voice changed from sad to genuinely upset.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "I want to know myself, but according to his words, he did it because he felt like it. He is...a true monster." He saw, his jaws clenching, "A _vile_ creature. There are monsters like that, who apparently kill for fun or sport because it exhilarates them. There is nothing much else."

"That's wrong!" Tiger's face cringed with anger, bristles rising from his blue mane, "We got to do something! We can't just let him get away with what he did."

"I," Gray began, "I want to do something too. At this point, I am not satisfied with the Hu-mon getting in the way." Indeed, he wanted to be the one to grant Jesvah no quarter.

"Those Hu-mon guys, who were they?" Tiger asked.

"The Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency." The voice of TropicalDog answered. Both Tiger and Gray directed their eyes towards Tropical, seeing the plant subbreed monster walking towards them. "They are a team of monster trainers, which are called Breeders, who enforce the law between humans and monsters. That is because they want to maintain a good and equal bond."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As you saw, Jesvah didn't abide to the law and caused chaos between both races. The Hu-mon own monsters possibly stronger than ourselves and combined, they may have enough power to beat Jesvah."

Gray placed his head down on his paws, "Still, I'm not satisfied." He murmured.

Finally simmering down, Tiger let out a sigh, returning to nestle against Gray Wolf's side. He rolled his head across Gray's mane, closing his eyes, "One more thing brother?" He said softly.

"Yes?"

"About what you said about disks. Does this mean, I mean, did I die before?"

Gray was silent for a few seconds before he answered, "Probably."

"Oh sorry, I overheard." Said another voice.

Hearing someone unfamiliar, an alert Tropical and Gray Wolf briskly turn their heads, setting their line of sight towards the mouth of the cave. Standing there was the silhouette of a short round figure, "You guys are in my one of my favorite resting spots."

(~)(~)(~)

Far away from the Tigers' refuge, Jesvah would still face the humans with nonchalance and without concern for what has happened.

"Ease off kiddo." He said.

Face them – with only his eyes. At least, his taunting smile was gone.

"I don't believe it! What the hell were you thinking Jesvah?" Everyone but the dragon flinched from the sound of the boy Hunter slamming his fist hard into a wall. Countless minutes of battle have passed, ending with the favorable outcome. Jesvah didn't move, his body sedated and bound down to a stone table by tight chains. He was surrounded by members of the Hu-mon Agency and kept in a wide room inside of a station. The only fight he had left in him was to provoke the boy in the entire group with his arrogant tongue.

"You were always headstrong kid." The Dragon said.

"Shut up!" Hunter barked, "I'm no crazier than you are!"

"Hard to say, since you do things without thinking of danger."

"I said shut up!"

Captivity may have been a success, but the uneasy atmosphere contained itself even after the battle thanks to Jesvah's apathy. The exchange of words between the dragon and the Garu trainer made everyone watch in silence.

"Am I wrong?"

"I _said_ shut—"

"Stop!" The voice of a young lady broke in, quieting the two. Shortly after, Hunter felt a hand patting his shoulder and turned his head to give the girl an irate look. It was the Suezo trainer with the red dress and yellow scarf, Miss Holly.

"Let me handle this." She said.

"HUMPH!" Irritated by the dragon's lack of submission, Hunter spun and stomped off towards the exit door, opening it and slamming it close. A moment of silence passed before Jespah spoke again in his unconcerned voice, "still the same."

Holly glared at the chained dragon, and opposite of Hunter she would speak in a voice that reflected a spirit not shaken from aggravation. "Hunter is highly concerned about you," she began. "This hurts him the most because you were from his village." She was brave before him but it was like there was a plea of sympathy, which did not fit in the situation. It was like she was still naïve, still patient.

"The string of crimes that you have committed after leaving your home is not understandable. You are responsible for countless deaths of monsters across FIMBA. Why?"

"Maybe I like the idea of you humans pursuing me," Jesvah said, his wicked smile returning, "maybe I wanted to look for a good opponent, maybe I felt like it, maybe someone told me to."

Holly's brow furrowed. The Suezo trainer knew that she was being taunted; from either the beating around the bush or the evil context of Jesvah's "answers", Holly was already losing her patience almost as quickly as Hunter.

The eccentric Jespah chuckled, "Holly, you're prettier when you don't look hurt so maybe I'll do you a favor and tell you the real details."

"The 'real details'?" Holly said, looking intrigued.

"Except not _all_ of the real details."

"W-what?" Holly strangely felt both disheartened and confused.

Jesvah continued, "You are going to have to defeat me again in order for me to tell you."

"What?" She said a second time.

"But I'll just say this: Something great is going to happen for monsters. I believe that this is true."

(~)(~)(~)

It had been a little over a minute and the Tiger pack, particularly the three closest to the mouth of the cave, were bewitched into the dialog of a stranger.

"Rumors?" Tropical looked surprised.

"You talk like something or someone is making him act like a hoodlum!" retorted Gray Wolf.

"Well, yeah _chi_."

So far it looked like the stranger, a duck-like monster with pink skin and a rotund like body, was not a danger to the pack and came around just to spill out his bizarre information. Also, he was one of the monsters with a striking "dialect", the kind that made him have to say one syllable of the name of his monster race at the end of his sentences.

"Now that I think about it," Gray turned around, facing into the cave where Toto and JaghHound were. The two were sleep, thus oblivious to the conversation. "Now that I think about it, Jagd said something about 'rumors' as well." The leader then looked back to the duck monster, "How far are we talking? Do you know anymore?"

"Well uh," The duck raised a fingerless hand up to his head, scratching it, "It seems like the monsters are gathering for some purpose, _chi_. I also heard that dragons are in the core of all this too, _chi_."

"Dragons? It's not just Jesvah?" asked Gray.

" 'fraid not _chi_. You saw monsters following him right? I heard of other incidents from across the continent."

"What do you mean?"

"Dragons being like monster captains and such, _chi_. It is like they are up to something. Why they have such leader powers is beyond me, _chi_."

Gray Wolf's jaw hung down in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing and in less vague detail compared to what Jagd told, and it was still difficult to understand. This was some king of widespread thing going on in the monster world, monsters hurting monsters, joining together to commit crimes and according to what the duck said, they were being led by dragons like Jesvah. However, it wasn't entirely confirmed.

Gray shut his jaw and asked, "What will happen if this is left unattended for too long?"

The pink monster just frankly stated, "Suffering, for both races. You already had a taste of it yourself, _chi_."

It was like a terrible reminder and anger would return to the pack leader "That's it!" Gray Wolf exclaimed in anger, passing the duck monster and exiting out of the cave. "Wait brother!" And speeding right behind him was little Tiger.

"Gray Wolf! Where are you going?" Tropical called.

Gray looked back to his sage, "A bunch of nonsense is going on," he answered, "I can't stand that this is happening elsewhere for some reason. It looks like we're in even more danger than before. Our...our peaceful life has been sabotaged by that dragon."

Because it was the hard truth, TropicalDog bowed his head and said nothing.

"And I cannot forgive him! If I find him or anyone like him, anyone who causes harm to my pack must pay."

"Hey Wolf, didn't you say that the Hu-mon took care of him?" The duck monster asked.

"The humans' way of justice is different from ours!"

"You know, I just met you. Never even given you my name yet, but just to let you know you have my sympathies _chi_."

Gray gave the duck an annoyed glare, which he responded with a very simple incitement, "You're two guys down, want me to go with you _chi_?"

(~)(~)(~)

"Holly!" Hunter cried out, wading through a big panicking crowd of Hu-Mon members.

It must've been the entire crew rushing past Hunter like a restrained wave from the sea. This was not possible through one single door; they were all running out the station through a large hole that was blatantly visible before Hunter's eyes. Also emerging from the hole was billows of smoke, which parted from a brief flap of air. A large mass of red rushed out of the station and ascended into the air, quickly grabbing the attention of Hunter as it passed over his head. The brash boy looked up, and he started to feel every muscle in his face stretch to the point that his eyes began to hurt. His own eyes widened out so far as if he couldn't believe what he saw, and he hoped that he was being tricked.

It was a red monster with wings.


	7. Atonement Final Decision I

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Mocchi

**Appearance Frequencies:** Mostly common in IMA, both as wild monsters and human partners

**Parameter levels: **_Power_ – Medium / _Stamina_ – High / _Speed_ – Medium / _Mind and Spirit_ – medium

**Attacks:** Slap, Headbutt, Petal Whirl, Roll Attack, Mocchi Ray,

**Description:** A cute duck-like monster that resembles a _marumochi_, a Japanese rice cake that is rolled up into a ball and contains different fillings. Mocchi excels the most in stamina (Life) and is easy to train.

[ **FIMBA – IMA terminology** ]

**Monster Trainer Association: **A professional sports league for humans to train monsters as pets for battle. It is also called a "Breeder Association". Known associations that encourage breeding/training are FIMBA and IMa.

* * *

**ATONEMENT**

"Damn!" The young Hu-Mon member hissed his curse in between clenched teeth. His sides began to burn with pain, as were his feet. Hunter's running speed was built up to the same level as his frustration, and he rushed through the pine forest towards the mountains. Even though the one he pursued was gone, Hunter kept his eyes to the sky. His Garu, naturally a vigorous monster, was hopping ahead of him. It has been a couple of minutes since the two left the confinement center. They gave chase to Jesvah without consulting to Holly or any of the senior Hu-Mon members.

"D-Damn!" Hunter's second swear came through a cough. The boy stopped and bent over to grab his knees. Hearing his breeder panting heavily, Garu turned around and rushed up to him. Now the two were in the middle of the forest with no clue to Jesvah's whereabouts.

"I'm fine Garu, we can keep going." Hunter said in between labored breaths. Garu carried an anxious look on his face when he looked up at his breeder. The boy was always stubborn; he had the will to continue the chase, but his exhausted voice didn't assure that he truly could.

They didn't move for a short moment, leaving them in the clear sights of one monster. Hearing the scampering of footsteps, Garu quickly spun around and raised two fists in front of him in a fight posture. Hunter straightened up, holding one side of his waist. A couple seconds passed, and appearing ahead of Hunter and Garu was a Tiger. Sunlight slipping through the forest canopy illuminated its fur coat, making it look like a fascinating silver.

Hunter was the first to open his mouth, "Hey, you're that Gray Wolf from before!"

"Where's the dragon?" Gray Wolf asked in an undertone. Hunter, known well for his very fervid personality in the Hu-Mon agency, stared at Gray while tight-lipped. The combination of Gray's voice, and his scowl, gave off an unfriendly air from the Tiger.

"Why won't you answer? You don't know where he is?" Gray said.

"What?" The boy spat. Hearing the Tiger's words, Hunter reverted back to his normal self and became irritable. Jesvah's escape from the Hu-mon, and the lack of explanation (or perhaps his vagueness in explaining) in his cruel actions, were weighting down on the boy's conscious. Hunter didn't like losing or making big mistakes; therefore, he easily felt mocked by Gray Wolf.

A fist was raised at the grimacing Gray Wolf, "I'm going after him, so don't get in my way!" Hunter said.

"What do you mean you're going after him? You mean he escaped?" Gray Wolf asked, now with annoyance emerging from his voice.

"I don't have time to stay here, so get out of the way!" Hunter responded after swaying his fist at Gray.

"Hang on kid, you can't even find him anyway. I must get him so that he can pay for what he did," Gray said. Both man and monster locked stares and would retort one another, their voices seething with anger towards the one they sought. They shared their bitterness of Jesvah openly.

"Say what? That's not going to work. He's my responsibility!"

"What? Are you crazy, kid?"

"Hell no!"

Gray snorted, raising an eye ridge from confusion, "should you even be on the Hu-mon? What happened to peace between monsters and humans? You're too provocative, son."

"I care about a good relationship between monsters and humans plenty, damnit. That's why I got to do this!"

"Don't forget that you failed to completely detain him. I'm going to kill him for my pack. He's just too troublesome and uncooperative to live."

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Gray yelled in exasperation, as if he did not believe what he heard.

"Because, because, he's my dragon!"

At a loss for words, Gray held in his breath.

Hunter bowed his head, his body shaking. His eye squeezed together tightly, "Jesvah he's, he's from my home. I'm doing this to atone. I feel responsible."

"Redemption?" said Gray Wolf.

"That's right!" Hunter replied

"You sound like you had something to do with his bad actions, that you want to make up for it. Isn't that what 'redemption' means?" asked Gray.

Hunter didn't answer, so Gray followed up with another remark, "So, because he is from your village you think that handling this on your own is more justified, that your reason is above anyone else's. My fellow pack mates were killed by that dragon, so how to make up for that kid? Are you saying I should just stay on the side and let you do your duty?"

Hunter's eyelids flew wide open, his face twisting from anger. His tone rose to an intense yell, "if you don't like it, then you'll have to try and stop me!" he said, "BEAT ME UP! Do it if it makes you feel better!"

Once again, Gray was baffled to silence.

"There's something wrong with him. Jesvah," Hunter paused for a few seconds to collect some composure, his voice softening. He averted his gaze before continuing.

"He wasn't always like this, really. He was a good dragon that loved the people from our village. I'm sure we didn't do anything to him. It's like something, something's controlling him."

Gray Wolf cocked his head to one side. He was actually interested in listening to Hunter's details.

The boy continued, "Back at the center, he said that something great was going to happen for monsters." Hunter paused to take in a breath and shake his head.

"I have no idea what the hell that means, but ever since the Hu-Mon's been tracking him down, we noticed something. Around him it's like other monsters act differently as well. It's like they're following him, as if on a mission. Jesvah is vague about the reasons and I _hate _it!"

Just after Hunter finished his sentence, another voice broke in, "Hey, you're quick and headstrong for an old tiger, chi. Slow down so that I can catch up."

Gray Wolf and Hunter looked up and saw a pink duck-billed monster standing on a tree branch. It was the monster that met Gray back at the cave he departed from.

"Hey!" Hunter said, pointing a finger at the duck, "You're a Mocchi!"

"Hello there. I'm glad you stopped him, chi," the duck said, smiling, "not only that I caught up with Gray Wolf, but I got to listen to a fired up conversation. I'll tell you now that the dragon is strong and that we should work together."

Hunter folded his arms across his chest, giving Mocchi an angry frown.

"What? You disagree, chi?" Mocchi asked and jumped off the branch, landing next to Gray Wolf, "this guy is a part of some movement, which may have terrible consequences."

"It sounds like you know something." Hunter said.

"Maybe. I've been noticing the same strange things with not just Jesvah, but other dragons. At least that's what I hear chi. They are leading other monsters for some foul purpose. Far as I am concerned, no one is safe and we should fight back without question. Who knows the real reason."

"Keeping it that simple. If we sit here and think about the so-called reason behind this, then we won't be getting anywhere." said Gray Wolf.

"UWAAAAAAAAAH!" Two voices screamed out.

Hunter, Garu, Mocchi and Gray turned their attention towards where they heard the screams. It was where Gray had come from, which was the depths of the forest. Gray Wolf gazed for seconds, and then gasped. Two familiar blue and green figures approached at running speed.

"Tropical Dog! Tiger!" Gray Wolf exclaimed.

"Brother!" The newborn Tiger cried.

Hunter noticed the anxiety showing upon Gray Wolf's face. The pack leader's muzzle was parted open, and he had to think in his head, "_why are they here?_"

His answer quickly appeared. Behind his pack mates and through the trees flew out the red body of his nemesis.

"JESVAH!" Hunter shouted instantly, "Get him Garu!"

His bipedal lion-like partner hopped past Mocchi and Gray, moving directly towards the dragon as it descended. Bounding in, Garu swung his arm into an uppercut, flame swallowing his fist.

"GARU!" Hunter cried. Jesvah's feet touched the ground. An impact connected, Garu's flame dissipating along with his consciousness.

"Damn you!" Gray barked as he saw Jesvah swat Garu away like an insect. Hunter's partner fell on his back, unmoving.

"Heeeeeey Hunter!" Jesvah called to his former village friend in his ever-so condescending voice that everyone was so familiar with. His maw still carried that bodacious smile, "I made a deal if I recall. If you beat me, then I'll tell you what's going on!"

"Kiss my ass!" Hunter shook a fist at the dragon, all of his distress replaced with resentment.

"Well, you don't sound like you're happy to see me. Why are you out here, looking for me?" Jesvah kept on with his mockery. Out of the tense situation, it seemed that Mocchi was the only one who kept some cool.

"Well, aren't you a troublesome guy Jesvah. If we beat you, you tell us what's going on okay chi? I don't think that's impossible." Mocchi said, countering the dragon's cocky attitude with a smile. It was like worry was absent from him, but that was only on the surface. In order to at least have a chance against a former champion who stood up to a pack of Tigers, Mocchi had to maintain focus.

Gray Wolf turned his attention towards Tropical Dog and scolded him, "Why are you here? And with Tiger?"

Tropical said nothing, neither did Tiger, but the two regarded their leader with despondent looks.

"What?" Now Gray looked concerned.

Tiger rushed up to his eldest brother and pushed his face against his brother's gray mane. The young pup began to sob. Gray looked down at Tiger then back at the dragon.

"What?" Gray repeated louder, his eyes now wide. Great concern built up inside of him, and he could feel his chest tightening as he looked at the dragon.

"Isn't it obvious Gray Wolf?" mocked Jesvah. "Heheh, hiding in a cave were you? I told you before, you cannot escape from me!"


	8. FINAL Decision II

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Garu

**Appearance Frequencies:** Uncommon in FIMBA and IMa (it appears in the game Monster Rancher Advance 2, with AGIMA).

**Parameter levels:** Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – Low

**Attacks:** Wild Slash, Wild Stomp, Fire Upper, Fire Kick, Tornado

**Description:** A rambunctious monster filled with curiosity and modeled after a flame, Garu excels in physical power and accuracy as it is mainly a close-ranged physical fighter. If these areas are honed well, Garu is a reliable partner.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**FIMBA:** Acronym for "Fight International Monster Battle Association" (only for in this fanfic series) , FIMBA is the breeder organization of the monster world's eastern continent. It is said to be the first one.

* * *

**FINAL DESICION**

"Isn't it obvious Gray Wolf? Heheh, hiding in a cave were you? I told you before, you cannot escape from me! From me?" Jesvah said. The dragon gave Gray Wolf a smile that was nothing less than derisive. He was also not a least bit fazed by the wailing, which first started out as soft sobs, of little Tiger. Tiger rubbed his face against Gray's thick mane, wetting it with tears. As an elder brother and pack leader, Gray couldn't help but become filled by a sense of urgency when he heard Tiger's loud crying.

In an instant he looked up at the dragon, and glared at him with fierce eyes.

"What-have-you-DONE?" Gray Wolf asked vehemently

Jesvah's smile revealed clenched teeth, his jaw was tight from excitement, and he replied in a casual tone, "I succeeded in the chase."

Gray's face contorted, "You are not answering my question damnit!" He countered angrily.

"And I ask again, 'isn't it obvious?' My dinos have chased down your pack – and annihilated them!" After answering, the dragon closed his eyes, and was unable to contain his snigger. Jesvah heard a screech, and the second he opened his eyelids, Garu was right in front of the dragon's face.

"Garu! Strike him!" Cried its owner, Hunter. Garu's right fist, embraced by a swirl of flame, was swung at Jesvah's snout.

"You haven't learned a thing!" Jesvah said. The punch, a straightforward form of the Fire Upper, slammed right into the dragon. While Garu was still in mid-air, Jesvah brandished a claw and knocked him onto the ground. The dragon laughed again; as expected from his heavy body and thick scales, he didn't wince.

"Don't worry, every monster has its weakness. How about this?" Mocchi said. He did a small waving gesture with his leaf-shaped hands. Next, the surrounding forest rattled, and a breeze batted Jesvah. Floating through the wind and hitting Jesvah's body and face were cherry blossom pedals. They were ineffective, looking even more harmless than Garu's punch. However, a couple stuck into the dragon's eyes.

"Bolt!" Next, TropicalDog moved next to Mocchi and unleashed two quick currents of electricity.

"Gghh!" Jesvah let out a groan. The first bolt struck him in the chest, and the other underneath his lower mandible. Because Mocchi's pedals were sticking onto his face, Jesvah swished around his head, thus causing the bolt to miss his eyes.

"Brother!" Cried the voice of Tiger. He saw Gray Wolf rushed towards Jesvah and jump onto his arm. Jaws crush down onto the dragon's shoulder.

"YOU! YOU! What have you done? I'll KILL YOU!" Even with a mouthful of dragon muscle, the pack leader panted loudly, and he could hear the intense throbbing of his heart. It reflected his madness, but his rage wasn't enough to injure the dragon. His teeth grinded against flesh and he tugged onto the shoulder muscle to tear it off.

The dragon didn't look worried, and instead he laughed.

"Heheh, that's right. Get angry, we need monsters like you who hate." Jesvah miffed. He raised one claw, and the grizzled Tiger was quickly grabbed. He used his other claw to wipe the cherry blossoms from off his face.

Bringing Gray up to his face level, Jesvah then added, "You'd be a lot stronger, if you joined me. Strong, just like _me_."

"Why would I do that _you murderer_?" Gray Wolf asked angrily, hissing those two last truthful words. Suddenly, his horns began to glow a hot white. Jesvah released his grip and Gray fell back, lightning stretching in between both of them. Inches before it reached Jesvah, the lightning bolt bent in another angle and flew like it was swatted away. It was as if something was standing in front of Jesvah to guard him, but what could split or divert lightning? The answer was unseen, leaving Gray Wolf, Hunter, Mocchi, Tropical Dog and Tiger to stare baffled in silence.

"Chi, it looks like he won't be easy to beat at all. It looks like we won't be able to escape easily either." Mocchi said.

"It's like he's out of this world. We struggle against him even as a group." Tropical Dog added.

"You guys are despairing aren't you? You feel like you can't beat me I bet." Jesvah said.

Growling, Gray Wolf turned his head to look at Hunter, scowling at him, ""Hey kid! If you seriously think this guy is worth talking to then you have a problem!"

"SHUT UP!" The rookie breeder bellowed, and fell onto his knees. He slammed his first onto the ground, "Shut up! I know! I know! Damnit, this isn't fair!"

"My power," Jesvah began calmly, looking up at the sky. The dragon would speak to the helpless monsters and boy as if there were no hostilities between them. It was like he was just passing through a good day, having a genial talk with strangers, "The power I've gained from being a champion. I gathered this power for fighting for so long. That is why I was chosen. I cultivated a competitive spirit, which is useful for my mission, as I wander across the continent."

"Chosen? Mission?" Gray Wolf repeated, sounding confused.

The smiling Jesvah stared at the sky for countless seconds before answering, "A new era of monsters is coming."

In that instant, a thin black-purplish wave encased the dragon's body. It was like a wave of darkness; as it embraced his former companion, Hunter's heart dropped. The boy stared quietly and was frozen in shock. He didn't know what the aura meant, neither did the others most likely, but it was like it explicitly showed the dragon's nature.

Hunter's next words began in a stutter, "J-J-Jesvah! You-you are not as I remember you." He said in a dismal voice. Then he thought to himself, "_Is he...possessed_?"

Even Hunter, reckless and unable to handle losing, took a couple steps back, "What's going on? There must be a real reason as to why you're doing this. What do you mean by a 'new age of monsters'? Why does that need you to commit to evil?"

"Hunter, hand over Garu. Let him come with me." Jesvah said, stretching out a claw still pulsing in nigrum energy. Garu responded with loud yaps and growls, and the shaking of his head and arms. His eyes were filled with defiance.

"What? You say that you're a better monster friend to Hunter than I am? I beg to differ with you." Said Jesvah.

Suddenly, something appeared in between Jesvah and Garu, causing the dragon to slowly retract its claw. He wasn't fast enough and felt an object puncture through the flesh of his palm.

"Heh, got you!" Gray Wolf said with a smile filled with teeth, taking a step forward to dig his horn deeper into Jesvah's energy-shrouded claw. He wasn't a least bit perturbed by the aura enveloping the dragon.

Jesvah narrowed his eyes and growled, "You're very stubborn. That is not enough to beat me, Gray Wolf." He said.

Gray Wolf's smile bent into a frown and he vowed, "You keep acting like you're high and mighty, like you're invisible. I'll show you!"

"Heh, getting heated over some dead friends." Teased Jesvah. He reared back, and blood spurted over Gray's face as the dragon pulled his claw away from the horn.

"I wasn't going to spill the details since you didn't beat me, but I feel sorry for you." The dragon said. He stretched out his wings at full length, and then added, "but maybe I can tell you a little, _little_ bit."

"Lightning again!" Gray shouted, shooting another jagged bolt of energy from his horns. They strike the aura, and then dissipate, having no effect on Jesvah.

"Take this!" Jesvah countered with a bat of his wings, and a strong gale passed through his opposition. Everybody forced their eyes shut and turned their heads down.

"Uwaaaaah!" Tiger however, having a miniscule body, was sent off his feet by the breeze, screaming.

"NO! Tiger!" Gray Wolf called out after twirling his head around to see Tiger fly far into the forest and Tropical Dog chasing after him.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Said the Tiger/Plant monster.

"Ah-ha!" With his wings still extended, Jesvah leapt into the air. He bounded over the heads of Gray, Hunter, Mocchi, and Garu. The next thing everyone heard was a long, agonizing scream from Tropical Dog.

"Let's add more suffering!" Said Jesvah. The wind died down, and Gray turned completely around, bolting towards the dragon.

"STOP!" The pack leader cried. Jesvah pushed down on his leg, and smashed Tropical Dog underneath his foot. The Tiger/Plant's body became motionless.

The dragon took to the air again, declaring in a loud voice filled with excitement, "My companions await me. Every one, it's time for monsters to rule the world again! The humans are done for, for He, He is about to return!" The former champion dragon flew away without turning back, leaving behind him more death and despair.

When little Tiger re-grouped with the others, he burst into tears again.

The others were queit, while Tiger stood before a freshly made gray disk stone. The puppy screamed, "TROPICAL!"

* * *

Many minutes later, the remaining wild monster trio had split from Hunter and Garu, who was returning to Holly. Everyone, including the rookie breeder, was completely drained from their encounter with Jesvah. Furthermore Gray Wolf, much to his anger and grief, had lost more brothers. Now he was left with the newborn Tiger, whose first moments in life were the harsh experiences of danger and death.

Leaving the forest behind, the three roamed through a clear mountain pass to head towards another region of the continent.

"I really don't want to see that guy for a good while, chi." Mocchi said, but no returning answer. Following behind him was a silent Gray Wolf was silent, who carried a sleeping Tiger on his back.

The billed monster sighed, then added, "Looks like we'll have to get stronger and hold back the dragon forces, chi. Is that what you want to do?"

With his head bowed, Gray Wolf wouldn't say a word for a full minute. Mocchi remained patient and continued walking, while giving the gray Tiger some peace for him to gather his thoughts.

Finally, Gray said, "It looks like no matter where I go, I won't be safe. That seems to be the case for everyone." His voice was melancholy, lacking spirit as if he didn't want to go on. Having no reason to return to his home, he now found himself following Mocchi towards the unknown. Mocchi didn't state where they were going, but the aimless wandering gave them time to contemplate. As they did, eventually, Gray Wolf's anger returned to him.

And he would tell Mocchi, "I want to defeat the dragon by any means. I want to stop anything that would destroy my way of living peacefully. I want revenge."


	9. Cruelty

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Zuum ("Roadrunner" in Japan).

**Appearance Frequencies:** Common in IMa

**Parameter Levels:** Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Medium / Mind and Spirit – Low

**Attacks:** Bite, Charge, Fireball, Millionclaws

**Description:** Said to be the IMa's Dino, Zuum is popular because it is an easy monster to train. Virtually balanced, it is adept in accurate strikes with the tail, teeth, and claws combined with adequate power. With further training, it can learn fire attacks that nearly rival a dragon. Trainers assume that the monster's name derives from the word "zoom" regarding how well they can run.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**IMa:** Acronym for "**I**ndependent **M**onster **A**ssociation" (only in this fanfic series), FIMBA is the breeder organization of the monster world's western continent. Due to the discovery of new species, IMa is said to a branch of FIMBA and its rival. In the game franchise, IMa means "International Monster Association."

* * *

**Cruelty Spreads**

Year 0804 AP. It was Spring morning on the FIMBA continent.

Three monsters awakened; truly, they could thank Gali that their eyes could see a rising sun, rather than something that could stir up their anxiety and cause them to run. Three days of recuperation, three days after the encounter with Jesvah the dragon, had past for Mocchi, Gray Wolf, and Tiger. Their travels led them in the middle of a plateau surrounded by a lush green grove. They ascended a road leading to the crest of a hill.

"Well, then." Mocchi began with his usual, casual tone. While traveling with Gray Wolf and Tiger, he spoke to the two like they were best buddies or brothers. Mocchi was always positive; it was as if the threat of dragons was non-existent and that a new tomorrow spent together could be guaranteed. It felt peaceful even though it seemed that the world was spiraling towards an unaverted crisis. Struggle was a common thing in the monster world and the Mocchi breed was popular among trainers because they were pretty cute and easy for breeders to train. Out of the three, someone had to keep their sanity.

"Since Tiger was just born, he gets exhausted easy from all this moving chi." The duck-billed monster said.

A quiet Gray Wolf, who carried a sleeping Tiger upon on his back as he followed Mocchi up the slope, was uncertain on where he was located. He felt like he was on an aimless adventure; but somehow, on the surface, Gray managed to quell his anger and could speak without expressing his reckless thoughts on vengeance. He was relieved that he and his baby brother were alive. That's all that mattered for now.

Mocchi continued, "Geez chi, that would mean he would have to stay alive for about a half a year to even have a little chance."

"Yes, at this point, he won't be able to defend himself." Gray replied while nodding his head.

"The way I see it chi, it would seem like a regular day in life. Just growing up in hard times, that's all. Living is always hard right chi?" Mocchi asked.

Gray Wolf's teeth squeezed together as he felt anger sip into his body, _"It's not like we had a bunch of dragons trying to run the way we live,"_ He thought.

Mocchi spun around and saw Gray Wolf stop in his uphill climb. Both monsters stood idly to converse about the incredibly vague reasons for the attacks.

"I'm still stumped. Stumped over what Jesvah meant by 'He' and 'monsters ruling the world'. His power is of an arcane origin, so I feel that something or someone is motivating him." Mocchi said, his bill bending into a frown. In a moment of silence, he scratched his head to carefully deliberate over his next words. They would take the form of a question,

"Say Gray Wolf, what do you think? Would you want to live in a world where monsters ruled?" Mocchi asked, then his heart jumped as he saw the Tiger's blue eyes widen.

Gray Wolf snapped, "If I wanted to rule the world, why would it require me to suffer and lose my pack?"

Mocchi tightened his bill and held his tongue. Gray continued, "You said that dragons were causing all of this, that they were leading this. They are obviously trying to be tyrants aren't they?"

Mocchi waved both his diamond-shaped hands in front of him, "Please please calm down Gray Wolf! I apologize for my words." He said, and then quickly turned around to resume the ascent up the road. They wouldn't say anything else to each other until they reached the hill's summit. Once they did, the road careened. It stretched and spiraled downward like a long, untied ribbon into the base of a valley. Mocchi and Gray Wolf stood side by side and discovered a new view that lay between them and the facing sun. Throughout their travels, neither one of them kept tabs on the places they have seen, but could easily indicate human towns or villages by the collection of small buildings.

Mocchi let out an exhaustive sigh and dropped onto his rear before looking over to the grizzled Tiger, "Hey Gray, I have another ridiculous question."

"Go on." Gray slowly lowered onto his belly; the small shift of his body didn't even cause his little brother to twitch an eye, and the little pup continued to slumber peacefully on Gray's back. After a silent moment, Mocchi asked his question,

"Would you like for Tiger to stay here?"

"What?" Gray Wolf sounded like he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"There should be humans down there in that village. Would you like Tiger to stay with them? Somewhere, someplace where he can live safely, so that he doesn't have to be involved?" Mocchi elaborated.

Gray immediately protested with a troubled look on his face, "Out of the question. Tiger has nowhere else to go! I'm not giving him up to a human."

"You sound so offended chi. Humans would eventually help out against the dragons I think." Mocchi nodded his head in agreement, and then added, "Also, I don't have anywhere else to go either."

Mocchi paused and received a quiet, somber glance from Gray Wolf.

"I was just a wild Mocchi with his father, chi." The duck monster continued, "Until things went insane and monsters starting attacking and killing left and right, demanding that we join the Dragons. With the way things are, for whatever reason, no human or monster is safe chi. I wanted to look for an answer, but I can't figure it out yet. So, I just watched my hide. But something told me to fight back, chi. I knew things weren't normal."

"What led you to make your decision, Mocchi?" Gray asked.

"I just said why chi, I had—"

"No," Gray interrupted. His stare changed from nonchalant to serious, "That's _not_ it. The instinct to live is in every being. But, your agenda is sounds much like a rebellion. You sound certain that something dark and heavy is upon us, coming to swallow us all up. This is unheard of in the world of monsters. Despite having a little understanding on the attacks' background, you want to make a monster force?"

"Better safe than sorry chi," Mocchi responded with a smile, "and besides, Gray Wolf."

"What?" The gray Tiger replied.

"Saying that's 'unheard of'. I don't think that's entirely accurate." Mocchi said.

* * *

Moments later, Mocchi and Gray Wolf reached the valley village. Or rather, they rushed into it. No one was there to realize the entrance of the two wild monsters. It was to be expected; the humans wanted to lock themselves inside their homes for safety. But the doors of the houses were open, broken off their hinges. Windows were shattered, food was scattered across the ground, and the humans were indeed present.

Present inside their homes.

"Whoa, chi." Mocchi muttered under his breath as he entered one house. He stood frozen; directly in front of him was a young man. Mocchi held his breath and quickly left to check elsewhere. The human he saw had lain there with his body covered in scratch marks. Gray Wolf found a similar image in another house. Filled with wonder over what happened, combined with panic, he checked the other domicile. After their investigation, Mocchi and Gray Wolf reunited inside an empty house. No one was around, not even other bodies.

"It must be Jesvah's doing." Gray Wolf said, letting out a disgruntled growl. Tiger, still sleeping, was carefully placed next to a fireplace that had a broken pair of iron andirons. The entire house was indiscriminately trashed, with tables snapped into two or three pieces and walls scorched black. The view of destruction simply seized the eyes of Gray and Mocchi; Gray's prejudice of his nemesis couldn't be slimmed by the slightest.

"Even woman and children. I'm going to kill him!" Proclaiming, Gray Wolf turned around and headed for the door.

"OW!" Gray cried out as his head suddenly crashed into something hard.

Another voice expressed the same, "Watch where ya going!"

Gray shook his head to regain his senses, blinked his eyes a few times, and looked ahead.

"Quit sticking around here. We gotta regroup-huh? Hey, who are you?" Facing Gray Wolf was a relatively familiar monster. It had a green hunched body and a yellow underside, akin to the Dino breeds, but it was smaller than a Dino, had a spiky crest, and a bird-like snout. Gray Wolf folded back his lips, baring all of his teeth. Looking closer he could see something on its chest.

"Hey, I'm asking ya again! Who are you? I don't see a medallion on you." The small dinosaur monster said.

That was exactly what Gray saw: since the first encounter of Jesvah, Gray realized a circular item attached to the bodies of every monster that caused havoc across the continent. That also included the dinos that killed his pack. Engraved on these "medallions" was a dark unrecognizable face of a monster. Gray, without giving a response to the green monster, lunged forward.

"HEY!" The small dino cried. It leapt back in panic and both monsters faced each other outside of the house. They began to slowly move into a circle, staring each other with both strong anger and the intention to attack.

"You! You're one of the Jesvah's goons aren't you? Answer me!" Gray Wolf demanded.

The green dinosaur answered back with a flash of its jagged teeth. Afterward, two bullets jet through the air. Gray Wolf's lightning bolts and the Zuum's fireball collide and explode in between them. A flash followed, forcing Gray to reflexively bat his eyes, and the next image that he saw were the Zuum's gaping jaws coming towards him.

"GAH! Gray Wolf swung his head to get his face out of the way and cried out as he felt the Zuum's teeth sink into his mane-covered neck.

Gray opened his jaws as well and bit down into the Zuum's arm, grinding against green flesh. The dinosaur screeched and pulled away, unleashing another fireball from its mouth. Gray Wolf, as expected from his Tiger breed, demonstrated excellent speed and bounded out of the way. More flaming projectiles followed, exploding around the evading Gray Wolf and the houses. When there was a second of an opening, Gray's horns unleashed more lightning. He advanced towards the Zuum, the latter all the while avoiding the Tiger's own ranged attacks. Again, they meet each other in close combat.

The loud roar of the fireballs crashing into the buildings, combined with the sounds of two beasts battling, forced Mocchi to check the situation. Frantic, he rushed outside; Gray was standing over Zuum, having pinned the green monster down with one paw on his neck. Mocchi only watched quietly.

"Alright! Tell me everything you know!" The gray Tiger commanded angrily and began pushing his paw against the Zuum's neck. The Zuum parted its mouth to let out choked breaths instead of a clear answer. He could feel the claws pinching against his neck.

Gray Wolf continued to instruct without mercy, "Tell me what's going on Zuum! What's going on with Jesvah and other dragons?"

"Hey Gray Wolf! You're impeding his speech, you know chi?" Mocchi said, tilting his head. Gray Wolf glared down at the Zuum, jaws squeezed tight. Consumed by anger, he didn't pay any attention to Mocchi. On a personal level, he was quite fine with what he was doing. "_It was out of retribution_," he thought, and he was getting very impatient over the answer about the remorseless attacks.

"BROTHER!" Another voice was heard. Immediately and swiftly, Gray twisted his head to look over to the house he had left. Mocchi was at the doorway, but standing in front of the pink monster was a small blue monster.

Tiger finally awoke, and a set of sad eyes looked at the former pack leader, "This is…cruel. Please stop!" He said.


	10. Value of Life

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Worm

**Appearance Frequencies:** Common in FIMBA and IMa; imported from FIMBA

**Parameter Levels:** Power – Medium / Stamina – Medium / Speed – Low / Mind and Spirit – Medium

**Attacks:** Sting, Tusk Slash, Acid, Tail Whip, Poison Gas

**Description:** Deriving from FIMBA, a worm can live a long life and has more-or-less balanced abilities. Its tusks and poison stinger can be used to take on foes at different ranges. A worm is also capable of metamorphosis by weaving itself into a cocoon.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**Pangaea:** Greek word meaning universal earth (πανΓαῖα). It is a word that describes a very large continent, which existed before the separation of the present continents.

* * *

**Value of Life**

The word "stop" could not alter the thoughts of Gray Wolf. With narrow eyes that emitted malice, Gray stared at his little brother.

"Why? This monster worked with the dragon that killed our friends, our brothers. " Gray Wolf addressed his brother in a lecturing, soft voice. He spoke as if to defend his spite. Tiger looked to the ground to avoid his brother's gaze. Any cognitive creature in the wild would know that killing was necessary to survive. However, after witnessing the pack's demise through cold-blooded murder, the young Tiger had a taste of reality's gruesome side.

"Brother, please." Tiger sounded troubled, his begging tone carrying sadness. Gray groaned and began to contemplate on why Tiger was so doleful. Listening to his little brother and looking at his dejected posture, the idea came to the older Tiger before long. He was looking like a complete monster in front of his baby brother, akin to Jesvah who seemed to kill for sadistic means. Gray Wolf's desire was mostly to kill out of vindictiveness. Even if his reasons were different, Gray would look just as ugly. His eyes twitched and his teeth grinded as attempted to repress his anger.

Eventually, he closed his eyes. Letting out a sigh, Gray Wolf lifted his paw from the Zuum's neck. The green reptile quickly shot up his feet and grabbed his own neck, coughing and panting. Tiger raised his head and ran up to his brother with a wide beam across his snout.

"Thank you brother!" Tiger pushed his face into his brother's silver mane, and cheeriness returned to his voice. Gray Wolf only grumbled.

After gathering his breath, the Zuum turned to his assailant. A smirk crept around his mandibles, "Hey, you're pretty rough. I like you."

"What?" Gray responded.

"You don't know anything right? Well, why don't you join me? Join the movement!" As he said that, the Zuum lifted his claws in delight.

Gray only scowled at the reptile, "Why should I?! What would I benefit from joining you and whoever you're following?" He retorted.

"The benefit? A paradise for monsters." The Zuum answered. His smirk never disappeared.

The words made Gray Wolf relax his face, like he was intrigued.

"Paradise?" He repeated. He had to wonder what that word meant; how could the Zuum say such a thing after what happened to his pack?

The zuum looked quite delighted by the idea; he showed it in his posture, waving his arms around and smiling as he explained, "No humans. A free world where the vices of humans are removed. No cities, no trainer associations, no experiments. The human cities can be removed, and nature can be fully restored. We don't have to fear of becoming pets to the humans. Just think about it for a moment."

As he listened, Gray Wolf's eyes widened, "That's just crazy!" He said.

"Huh?" The Zuum looked genuinely confused, the bone ridges above his eyes lifting.

"Human may not be involved in my life, but to just remove them is disturbing. They have been on this earth for the longest time. The dragons are going to commit themselves to this kind of crusade?! The humans hardly interfered with me, and I have no reason to interfere with them." Gray Wolf further disapproved. The Zuum's attitude quickly changed; he barred his serrated teeth and growled at Gray Wolf.

"Well they interfered _with me_! They captured my friends and took them to their exhibition. I would never see them again. The human system must be squashed!" The Zuum avowed.

"You're telling me to join the dragons after what one has done to me? A dragon attacked and killed my pack, for what?! To spread '_nigrum_'? That's insanity!" Gray said.

"I don't think Gray Wolf is in the kind of mood to help you, _chi_. Besides, it is not the humans who had wounded him." Mocchi nodded his head and walked next to the former pack leader.

"Damn you! If you're not with us, then you're against us!" After declaring that, Zuum jumped away the trio and opened its jaw. A rippling, fiery glow came into sight. Gray, Tiger, and Mocchi braced for another attack, and a white flash blinded their eyes. Sounding through the air was the shrill cry of the Zuum. The reptile fell to the ground covered in black blemishes. Wisps of smoke rose from its body. Gray Wolf, little Tiger, and Mocchi looked around for a source, and their eyes were led to the upper right.

Standing upon one of the house rooftops was another monster. Its four-legged body shined with a regal silver and gold fur coat. It had a design on its back that was like an intricate tapestry behind a throne for kings. Deep blue and gold run down parallel from its shoulders to halfway down its tail. A gold metallic mask covered its mane and face, and atop its mask were two horns just like Gray Wolf's.

"Who are you?! Are you one of them!?" Gray Wolf asked angrily.

"No. I am Ghoulshine, an apostle of Gali. My comrades and I travel across the lands to relay an important message." The majestic Tiger said, and jumped off the rooftop. He landed in front of the trio and approached them slowly; Ghoulshine wasn't a least bit affected by Gray Wolf, Moochi, and Tiger looking at him with their mouths hanging open from awe. They were clearly looking at someone with a head made of gold, much like the monster Ghoulshine had mentioned. Gali, the figure acknowledged by all things as God.

"I was listening in on your conversation. While you still elude evil, I am here to advocate your purpose for the balance of the world." Ghoulshine said.

"Huh?!" Both Gray and Mocchi exclaimed, their eyes expanding.

"Dark times are coming, caused by dragons. If nothing is done, their actions will culminate in a global disaster for this earth's races. Almost like back then." Ghoulshine's words left everyone with a sense of foreboding; Gray Wolf and Mocchi were utterly speechless. Tiger could not help but listen; however, since he was only days old, he could not fully comprehend as to what Ghoul meant.

Gray finally spoke up, "If you know this brother, then join me. Help me!" He pleaded. His mind was still affixed on payback.

"Nay, there is something you have to do. Something you must do in order to defeat the dragons." Ghoulshine said.

Confused, Gray titled his head. Ghoul went on, "Yes, the almighty Gali has seen your destiny. You must gather friends to counter this. Many humans and monsters are in danger Gray Wolf, and it is your goal. Otherwise, many lives will suffer just like you."

Still looking perplexed, Gray asked, "Are you asking me to be a hero?" Ghoulshine didn't say a word.

"I am no such thing. I don't have a sense of justice." Gray Wolf said, looking over to Mocchi and Tiger.

To this, Ghoulshine only replied softly, "Your reasons are invalid."

"I beg your pardon!?" Gray Wolf barked, and rushed up to Ghoulshine. Mocchi reached out for his traveling partner to catch his tail, but the two Tigers ended up literally nose-to-nose. Facing an enraged looking Gray Wolf, Ghoulshine kept his composure.

"This has to do with the value of life. You're going down a terrible path. You're doing what the dragons want you to do, and that is to spread _nigrum_." He said.

Unable to give out a dispute, Gray Wolf only growled.

Ghoulshine continued, "Stubborness, anger, greed, hatred, suffering, sadness, the desire to hurt, murder. They are all attached to darkness; it is what creates _nigrum_, which is what evil feeds upon. If you cling onto revenge, you will become sick with rage. That zuum you just saw? He is a victim to hatred."

"Yeah, it's terrible." Gray Wolf said.

Ghoulshine shook his head as he responded, "That's not what I mean. It's his hatred that led him to follow the dragons."

"Then he's quite stupid! So he carries ill-will towards humans, but I do not. I can understand if he wants to rebel against the humans, but killing my pack does not convince me to join the killer." Gray said.

Ghoulshine continued to implore Gray Wolf softly, "Following revenge too deeply will lead you down a dark path. You will fester if no one talks to you. What if you can't beat the dragon alone? Or rather, what will you do after you kill him?"

Gray Wolf gave it some thought. He was alone with his brother, who could hardly defend himself. Without a pack, it would be even more difficult to survive. Also, there was the large risk of meeting with other dragons. Filled with uncertainty, all he could do was listen to the one who seemed to have the answers.

"I do not believe that you are such a dark monster." Ghoulshine remarked, and turned his head towards the opposite end of the village.

He added, "We need to create light. What you need to believe in is not revenge. What you need to think about is that 'darkness' needs to be defeated for the sake of the world."

"Stop saying that! I told you that I'm not a hero!" Gray Wolf asserted again.

"Maybe not, but you don't want to suffer anymore. Just believe me." Ghoulshine nodded his head a couple times, and then continued, "Make a path towards the Islands. I will meet you there, and then you'll have your answers. But before that, you will have to gather some really good friends."

"What do you mean?" Mocchi asked.

As Ghoulshine spoke, he didn't even look at Mocchi. He continued to stare at the exit, where in the far horizon stood a long array of pine trees, "Yes. You will meet them along your way to the islands, as they have the same destiny as you. They are a lot like you, the dragons having an impact on their lives. So now, they too are in danger. Find them, and let them join you on your journey to the islands."

"How in the world do you know this?!" Gray Wolf asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's like I said, others share the same destiny as you. They will want to fight as well. Without one another, the monster world will not stand a chance." Ghoul said. Soon after, the apostle left the village.

* * *

After rummaging up some items from the village's broken houses, Gray Wolf, Tiger, and Mocchi were back to traveling. They had to move just in case they encountered the Zuum again, and in larger numbers. They left the reptile on the ground, scorched, and unconscious; however, he did not turn into a lost disk stone. He even groaned once or twice, indicating that he was still alive. The trio had to rush out.

"This is getting stranger. At first I thought I was just going to defeat Jesvah, but now this all turns out to be a larger problem. And now, that Ghoulshine is telling me to go to this-and-that place, and to find other monsters?" Gray Wolf shook his head. He grew agitated by the thought of being directed.

"Chi, if you beat Jesvah, won't you wander aimlessly?" Mocchi asked.

"I would have to revive my pack, while protecting little Tiger until he developed more. But how easy would that be? If there are dragons around the world threatening our existence? I am just imagining it now. How did it turn out to be this way?"

"The only way to know is to go to the islands right?" Moochi said.

Gray Wolf said nothing, to which Mocchi added, "And while we're traveling, we're apparently going to meet some monsters who are going to help out."

Gray Wolf explained that he had heard of "The Islands" only by their name, and never went there before. Neither did Mocchi; however, both heard of rumors about the islands being mystical or being special training grounds for monsters. The word "mystical" made the two feel apprehensive to travel there. However, there was the second supposition about the training.

"Say, if that's true. Maybe we can take Tiger there?" Mocchi asked.

Gray Wolf shook his head and looked over to his brother, who was walking next to him.

"_If_ that's true. I'm not going to wait until we get _there_ in order to train him. That is going to take too long, and we need a lead on how to get to the islands. We can train along the way. Besides, we're going to need to eat sometime. Luckily, we prepared for this." He said. Little Tiger was carrying a small backpack; Mocchi wore a dirtied haversack at his hip, and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"Some of Tiger's teeth marks and slobber is on it." Mocchi unfolded the paper, which was not only crinkled, but had a few tiny punctures and some wet spots.

"I'm sorry." Tiger said, lowering his head.

Mocchi cracked a smile and laughed, "Aw, don't be _chi_! This helps us to get around but it looks like we still have quite a ways to the islands."

While searching the town they have left, Mocchi picked up two maps. One was a global and the other was a topographic. Even when attaining the two, there was still concern over how the trio was going to reach a place they have never visited before, and was also across the sea. Gray admitted that even this was difficult for him, explaining that he only flawlessly use his sense of smell and hearing to detect various prey, and even hunt down Tiger disk stones from miles away. Mocchi traced his hand across a greenish field upon the diagram, east of the town they had just left. He then raised his gaze from the map and pointed ahead.

"According to the map, this takes us to Leap Forest." He said. The trio looked; standing a long distance from them was the forest Ghoulshine was glaring at earlier.

"Maybe we can find someone who can tell us where to go, chi." Mocchi suggested.

"Okay, then now is a good time." Gray Wolf nodded, and then looked over to his baby brother. He smiled and said, "Tiger, we're going to run towards the forest. With that bag on you, this will support not only speed but also endurance." Gray Wolf said.

Tiger slanted his head to the side; he drew out his words slowly, "En-do—"

Gray Wolf interfered, "Endurance. I guess the best way to describe it to you is," He paused to look back at the forest, "I guess you can say that it helps you last longer when you move your body. So you won't get tired. That's one of the reasons."

"OK brother! I'll become strong! And then, I'm going to help you!" Tiger said enthusiastically, yipping with joy. The three monsters move to their next destination, across a mile of grassland, without rest. Upon their arrival, their bodies froze. Their eyes were allured with the path in front of them, enclosed by pine, and they held in their breaths. Many gray disk stones littered the area. It was a reflection of the forest they had left days ago; Leap Forest was a monster graveyard.

Gray Wolf uttered a grumble, and in his mind he could only wonder, "_What's this?!_" His anger began to rekindle. Close by, there was the rattling of foliage. Gray Wolf, Tiger, and Mocchi turned and saw torn leaves adrift above ground. Gray Wolf dashed; catching his attention was the sound of scampering, and ahead of him was a racing shadow.

"Wait!" Gray Wolf called out angrily as he chased, "I said wa–" He closed in, and all four of his feet dropped. He screamed as his body fell through the ground.

"_Chi_! Gray Wolf!"

"Brother!"

The voices of both his little brother and Mocchi sounded like they were from a distance, echoing far above him. Below him was darkness.


	11. Leap Forest

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Mocchi

**Birth Biome/date:** FIMBA continent, 803 year (summer). Temperate forest biome.

**Parameter levels (for individual, ranging from E to S):** Power – C / Stamina – C / Speed – C / Mind and Spirit – C

**Description:** His background is elusive, but Mocchi is known for his good and carefree character. Appearing before Gray Wolf, Mocchi uses his expansive traveling knowledge to assist him against the chaos that's developing. Has a good control on _luci_, the opposite of _nigrum_.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**Breeder:** An occupation of one who raises a monster on a farm. The word mainly refers to humans. Since monsters can't propagate, the humans form a system to produce the best monsters so that they can fight in tournaments, or coach other monsters.

* * *

**The son of Leap Forest**

"Gray Wolf!" Mocchi and Tiger cried out. They rushed to the large gap in the ground, where they saw the old tiger's body drop into.

"What's going on, chi?" Mocchi looked into the depths of the pit. The darkness reached down far; Mocchi couldn't discern even Gray's bright fur.

"Turn back invaders of Leap Forest," a voice resonated from the trees, "we do not want to be involved with you, _ever_." Both Mocchi and Tiger stepped back from the pit, and moved their heads in every direction, searching for the voice's source. It sounded like a petulant boy, a small fellow who hid from view to cause mischief.

"We're sorry," Mocchi replied, "but we're just passing by."

"Passing by?" the voice said in a dubious manner. "Just who are you? Do you work with the worms?"

"Worms? No," Mocchi answered bewilderedly, and then returned his attention to the hole. He called down to Gray Wolf again, and a groan reached his ears.

"I'm, I'm alright," Gray Wolf said.

Little Tiger leaned his head into the hole, "Big brother, can you get out?!" he asked, his acute and uptight voice rising out as an echo.

"Yeah, give me a moment," Gray Wolf responded. Mocchi and Tiger sighed; despite being unable to see Gray, they felt relieved of concern.

"Tell me who you are!" the voice from the forest prompted again.

"We're travelers!" Mocchi answered, irritated. There was a sound of rustling foliage. Deep green leaves fall from above, landing before Mocchi and Tiger. The leaves were then crushed beneath two hairy feet. A brown rodent monster with large, round eyes landed in front of Mocchi and Tiger. Swiftly, the rodent leapt and flipped over the two, landed, and spun around. Before Mocchi or Tiger could even look behind their backs, the swift rodent flipped over them again.

"Hey, you're a hopper!" surprised, Mocchi pointed to the rodent. "Just what are you doing, _chi_?"

"I am examining you," the hopper said after landing again, facing the two. "It looks like you don't have any of those circle thingies on your bodies. So, you aren't here to cause trouble after all, are you?"

"No." Mocchi's forehead furrowed as he replied. He was growing impatient.

"or are you," the furry rodent moved up to Mocchi, and raised a fist to the duck's face, "are you one of those sneaky guys?!"

"What?!" Now the two were face to face, arguing back at forth.

"Those guys that act like you're on your side, but they're only here to learn more about you," Hopper said.

"You mean a spy?" Mocchi titled his head.

"Yeah!"

"Why would I be?! Of course not!"

"Then why are you confused when talking to me?!"

"I am not!" During the dispute, a bright light exploded in between Mocchi and Hopper. Both backed away; Hopper shielded his eyes with an arm.

"You're the one who put down the trap, son," Gray Wolf's head and paws appeared over the top of the pit he fell in. White energy sizzled around his horns. Hopper hissed, giving the gray tiger a defiant grimace.

"Humph, I'm doing it to survive!" the rodent said.

"You could at least apologize," Gray Wolf said. His facial expression was calm.

"I'm not doing that until you've answered my question!" The defiant sound within Hopper's voice did not recede, despite the fact that he faced a monster who escaped his trap with ease. Running along steep, vertical surfaces was an essential technique for speed and equilibrium, especially four-legged agility-inclined monsters like tigers.

"Your question was answered, we're travelers. How about telling us who you are, or do you insist on making us angry?" Gray Wolf simply said, and then narrowed his eyes; Hopper did the same. They both were locked in an unshakable glare, and there was not a single trace of fear within their faces.

"Wait a sec Gray Wolf! I don't think he's an enemy. Don't get hasty, both of you." Mocchi quickly moved in between the two and waved his hands. Both Gray Wolf and the rodent looked at him.

"Hey look, we just want to know where the Islands are," Mocchi said.

"The Islands?!" Hopper sounded surprised, his eyes widening. His interest was piqued.

"Hopper!" A new voice called out, and Hopper turned towards one area of the forest. Emerging into view was another of Hopper's breed. The new hopper was only distinguished by its pink neckband, and by its female voice.

"Sister Pel!" Hopper cried out in shock.

"What are you doing? Who are these monsters?" the female asked. Hopper hummed, folded his arms across his body, and directed his eyes towards Mocchi, Tiger, and Gray Wolf each. He then looked back at Pel, leaning his head.

"Hmm, they guys said that they're 'travelers', sister. They want to go to The Islands."

Pel's eyes widened, "The Islands? You mean like you, Hopper?!"

"What?" Gray Wolf and Mocchi said simultaneously.

"Even _he_ is saying such funny things," Pel shook her head. She sounded like she could not believe what she had heard.

"Hey, did a gold and white tiger come to you and talk about going to the Islands?" Mocchi asked, looking at Hopper.

The furry rodent nodded his head, "Yeah! He told me to go there if I want to take on the dragons. Do you know him too?"

"Hopper, don't you dare!" Pel deplored. "No one will go with you!"

"That's okay, I'll go by myself," Hopper said with a shrug.

"Why won't you listen to your older sister?!" Pel griped, her face clearly showing aggravation.

"Must I always? If nothing is done, we'll just get miserable." At Pel, Hopper shot back with the same defiant look he gave Gray Wolf. His hands shook, "I can't stand the threats anymore, sister."

"Um, excuse me," Gray Wolf interrupted, and walked up to the two hoppers. The siblings ceased their talk and turned their attention to the old tiger.

"I have a feeling that we have something in common."

* * *

Later on, Gray Wolf, Tiger, and Mocchi were led further into Leap Forest. Eventually, they reached a tree; waving his arm, Hopper gestured for the others to follow him, and dug himself under a tree trunk. Pel, Mocchi, and the tiger brothers each took their turns to climb into the burrow. Under the trunk, traction took hold of the monsters. They descended into a space, and before the five monsters' eyes was a hall. Lit torches set against pebbled walls revealed a tight path.

"I wonder how long these torches will stay aflame," Hopper murmured to himself as he led the group through the tunnel. Mocchi asked what that meant, but Hopper did not answer. Further in, they entered a large clearance. Surrounding them were huts with thatched roofs, and giant mounds of hard rock. The monsters were in a subterranean village. To the traveling trio, the view before them felt very sophisticated, and it reflected the intelligence of monsters.

"Hopper, you're back!" Upon their arrival, someone called out. Other hoppers emerged from the huts and mounds. One moved from the group to approach Hopper, Pel, and the travel trio. He easily grave off the indication that he was the leader; along with a venerable voice, gray fur grew around the coming hopper's arms and head.

"Chief!" Hopper scrambled up to the gray one. "Our prayers have been answered. These three monsters can help up with the rebellion."

"Are you still talking like that?!" The chief said.

"Of course! We can't cower. We must fight back, not after what they did!" Even with an elder, Hopper continued to press on.

Gray Wolf stepped forward to speak, "Hoppers, we learned from your young one that you were attacked by monsters. Were they under the command of a dragon?"

There was a silence, and the wait for answers seemed to last for an eternity. Gray Wolf peered at the hoppers; they choked on any desire to speak. He wondered if something was holding them back. Hopper turned to Gray Wolf and stared at him with fierce eyes.

"The ones who lit the flames. They were our neighbors, the garu," Hopper said. His kin behind him lowered their heads. Gray Wolf's eyes widened.

"Worm soldiers came to our home to invite us to fight with them. We asked 'for what', and they said for a monster utopia." As Hopper continued, his arms began to shake. Gray Wolf growled, and Mocchi and Tiger stared with anticipation for more.

"They gave off an unlikable force, and many of the garu rebelled. Others, including us hopper were scared. The consequences of the rebellion were bad." Hopper shook his head, and then he slumped. His arms stopped shivering.

"We thought about leaving, but it's a bad idea." Pel said.

"No, it's more severe than that. You won't be able to escape the dragons' malignant forces." Another male hopper from the crowd said.

"That's why it is important to me to go!" Hopper huffed.

"Hopper!" Pel yelled, looking angrily at her brother.

"I love my home!" Despite the looks of disapproval, and the shouts that felt like he was obliged to listen and obey, Hopper's words put everyone to silence. "That gold and white tiger said that The Islands are the answer. And here we have three others who were told the same thing. I don't know why, but if we stay here, we'll just get bullied over and over."

"But it's foolish to take on the dragons." The elder hopper argued.

"Also, what about food and water?" Pel said.

"You shouldn't worry about that so much, sis!" Unconditionally, Hopper was a true youth; he exerted a strong will so much that Gray Wolf felt his own feeling of determination boil inside of him. The boy was just like him; along with being defiant, he was pressured to pursue something because it was for his own well-being.

Gray took steps towards the upset crowd, "Hey Hopper, or anyone here, do you know where the Islands are?" He asked.

"We never went far outside our home before," A male hopper said.

"But word-of-mouth says that it's south across the ocean. There is only one chain of islands." Another said. _Well, no kidding chi_, Mocchi thought. Annoyed by the obvious, he narrowed his eyes and pouted his mouth. Gray Wolf sighed.

"A tiger named Ghoulshine told us to go there, but before that, we must gather 'some friends'. Even if we did, we wouldn't know how to reach the islands," Gray said, then turned to his newborn brother. "Also, Tiger is quite young. The journey will be dangerous for him."

Hopper rushed in front of the old tiger, pushing his face up to his snout, "You're dead serious aren't you?! About fighting those dragons! You know what my dad used to say when you're not sure of something?" Gray Wolf didn't say a word, and Hopper took a bounce back from his face.

"He would say, 'Just take that hop of faith!' Mister Gray Wolf, let's go find us some friends and some water!" The rodent said.

"Are you saying that you want to come with us?" Gray Wolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's futile Hopper!" The elder declared.

"Don't try to stop me Chief! This is the only chance we have."

"You, what would your father say?!"


	12. Black Struggle

**[ Monster Data ]**

**Monster Race:** Tiger (Gray Wolf's brother)

**Appearance Frequencies:** FIMBA continent, 803 year (Summer). Temperate forest biome

**Parameter Levels:** Power – D / Stamina – C / Speed – D / Mind and Spirit – D

**Attacks:** Claw, bite

**Description:** Little Tiger was just born, and he has already experienced a life-changing trauma before his eyes. Despite being very young, he is perceptive. He also has an eager and inquisitive personality. With Mocchi and Gray Wolf's patience, he can learn quickly.

**[ FIMBA – IMA terminology ]**

**Lost Disk Stones: **Saucer-shaped stones that hold the body of a deceased monster. Unlike standard stones, which are full with different colors matching the monster inside, the lost types are devoid of color. It will take years for a LDS to restore its color and prepare it for resurrection. This is the reason why a disk stone is a symbol of both life and death.

* * *

**Black Struggle**

"What would your father say?!" the elderly chief asked.

Hopper spun around to face the chief, his eyes filled with disbelief. "How, how could you mention him!?" he raised his voice.

"When we tried to rebel against the worms before, your father was struck by one of the black darts remember?" The chief waved his arm, a sure sign of dismissal towards Hopper's rebelliousness.

"And because of that," he continued, "he lies in his home dying, yet you continue to be reckless. Stop it!"

All over his body, Hopper's bristles erected. He trembled from anger.

"How, how _dare_ you say that!?" The young one spun around and bounced away briskly. He didn't give anyone else a second look, his heart filled with disappointment. _Father was doing what was right_, he thought to himself. He only desired to goad the other hoppers into protecting one another, and he deeply disliked their cowardice.

"Wait, Hopper!" Calling out to her brother, Pel chased him.

"Leave me alone sister!" Hopper was far ahead of Pel. He leapt as fast as he could to the village's threshold and entered the tunnel. Pel stopped right before the tunnel's mouth and suddenly winced; reaching her ears was the sound of rumbling earth, and Hopper's sudden cry. The defiant little brother reversed from out of the tunnel and into Pel. Both looked ahead and saw a cloud of dust rolling out of the cave's mouth.

"I heard a commotion. Are you hoppers up to something again?" The dust cleared, revealing a monster. It was an invertebrate monster with a large black shell, two sets of red bead-like eyes, and gray mandibles; attached to the mandibles were long tusks, and at the end of its tail was a stinger. Using its body and tiny stubby legs, it undulated into the village.

Mocchi's eyes widened. "That's a worm, chi! It's one of them!" he said. Gray Wolf growled; from a further observation, it was noticed that the worm's crown had a small medallion on it. Carved within it was the symbol of a black dragon.

"Robeneal!" Hopper lunged, but didn't go very far as Pel snatched the very tip of his tail.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Robeneal asked.

"I've made up my mind to beat you up! Especially after what you did to dad!" Hopper stomped his feet, but he made very little distance from his sister. Pel's squeeze tightened and she dragged Hopper back.

"Hopper, don't! Do you want to die!?" Pel said.

"You, you work for Jesvah don't you?" Gray Wolf moved next to the hoppers. He saw the medallion, and he relayed nothing beyond abhorrence from his blue eyes. Faced with antagonism, Robeneal kept still; he was impassive as a wall, showing no kind of uneasiness.

"No, I don't. Aren't you a tiger? Why are you here?" the worm asked.

_What?_ Gray thought. He was puzzled, but his anger took over before he could deliberate. He exposed all of his teeth.

"My pack was killed," he stated, "and it looks like you're trying to do the same with these hoppers."

"That is what's happening," the worm said so matter-of-factly. Robeneal had a detached air to him, like he was absolutely conscious with what he was doing. And, it only fueled Gray Wolf and Hopper's rage even more. Hopper's leap was being inhibited by Pel. She pulled his tail even harder than before.

Gray Wolf jostled for an answer. "You threaten them to join you. And if they don't, you kill them. You talk about bringing a 'monster paradise', and yet you kill those you wish?! How is that a paradise?!"

Robeneal swished his head back and forth to signify disagreement.

"You sound like you're in disbelief with the inevitable situation," he said. "What's wrong with a utopia?"

Gray Wolf lunged forward without a moment's hesitation. Energy crackled around his horns and fired swift bolts of lightning. They struck the black worm, a crackling current shivering Robeneal's body. The attack left smoke.

With his insectoid legs, the black worm slowly advanced. The worms were a sloth species with their spindle-like legs and large bodies. Barely worried, Gray Wolf positioned himself in between the worm and the hopper siblings. He watched for an attack. Robeneal's tiny legs scurried across the earth, propelling the worm to the tiger.

Gray Wolf grunted at the sudden change of speed. Robeneal spun around fast, and his tail swept Gray Wolf off all fours. Gray felt himself pulling wheeling backwards, then the second swing slammed into his ventral. The tiger was cleared of breath in an instant, his stomach folded.

"Gray!" Pel, Mocchi, Tiger, and Hopper cried out in unison. Gray Wolf flew several feet, slammed onto the ground, and slid across it. He groaned, his body stunned with pain from both the attack and the landing.

"You won't take me down that easily," the worm said. "I am one of the monsters with the most durability, the black worm Robeneal. Gray one, why do you resist a fine opportunity?"

Concerned, Mocchi and Tiger ran up to Gray Wolf. The gray tiger was lying on his side, panting.

_What is going on_, Gray Wolf thought. He closed his eyes and squeezed his teeth, restraining his anger.

"Are we that cruel in the world? Or are we possessed?" he said.

"Chi?" Mocchi tilted his head. Gray Wolf sounded weary.

"Jesvah was a former champion of the tournaments, and we met a zuum who had friends that were taken by humans. What convinced them to want to eradicate whatever stands in their way?"

"Every monster has an impurity of some kind," Robeneal said. "What are you complaining about? Didn't you just attack me so rashly just now? Aren't you filled with hatred from the death of your pack? With a utopia, we can stop this."

Gray Wolf raised his head and shot the worm a furious glare.

"The one you follow caused my anger! I do not want to repeat the same thing he did just to form a utopia," Gray growled, fighting a pain in his stomach; he slowly began to get back onto his feet.

"I don't want to do what you're doing, threatening other monsters to get them to join you. What the hell is wrong with you all?! It makes no sense at all!"

"There never was any sense to it!" With another lunge, Hopper broke away from Pel. "You will pay for your stupid, cruel actions! YA!" The young monster's arm flung out, and his fist entered a worm eye. Robeneal flinched and curved his head. His large jaws shut down onto Hopper's leg.

"OWWWW!" Hopper's head flailed as he cried out in pain, feeling muscle and skin being crammed in between the worm's jaw. If the black monster bit down harder and pulled away, he could shred off a limb. Furious, Gray Wolf rushed and rammed into Robeneal. His horns unleashed another bolt at close range, scorching through the black hardened shell. Robeneal's reflex opened the jaws and freed Hopper's leg.

"Gray, watch out chi!" Mocchi called out. Above Gray's head, Robeneal raised his tail; at its tip, the stinger extended.

"Oh no you don't!" Hopper held his breath, and on his one good leg he made a jump. He grabbed the worm's tail with both arms. Gray Wolf backed away.

"Let go of me. You can't defeat me," Robeneal said, waving his tail around. Hopper was too persistent, his thin flexible arms strung around the tail like a lace.

"Black worm, I'm going to show you a neat technique I have, in honor of our friends," Hopper said.

"Hopper, get back. I'm going to make sure he is crushed – with this!" Gray Wolf opened his snout, and howled out a large wave of white particles. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Gray Wolf!" Mocchi cried.

Pel and the other hoppers beckoned, "Hopper! Get away!" The white wave was making way towards Robeneal with Hopper still gripping the tail.

"Whooaa!" Hopper felt a harsh breeze over his body. He let go of the worm's tail and flew into the tunnel. Gray Wolf's attack engulfed Robeneal; the worm's movement slowed, and ice collected around his body. The wave faded, leaving Robeneal motionless and trapped in a pillar of ice.

"WHAT do you think you were doing?!" From the tunnel, Hopper stomped up to Gray Wolf. He raised a fist up to the tiger's snout. Gray Wolf gave the rodent an honest glare.

"Defeating him quickly," he said calmly. "Battle and survival is not about showing off. It's about precision and skill."

Hopper was livid. "So you were not going to let me honor the fallen garu?! And, are you saying that I don't have skill!?"

"Who said that you _had_ to defeat Robeneal?" Gray Wolf asked dryly.

"What?! Why you!" Hopper hissed at the tiger, his hairs bristling.

"Stop that!" Mocchi quickly rushed in between the two. He outstretches his arms. "No quarreling, chi. We have the same enemy. Really, you two are so full of anger."

"Of course!" Hopper glared at the duck-billed monster.

"I don't want to get into a lecture about revenge and justice right now, chi. " Swinging his arms behind his back, Mocchi walked away. Gray Wolf sighed and looked back at the other hoppers.

"We need to find a way to The Islands. Does anyone know how?" he asked. Everyone was silent.

"Whether Hopper wants to go or not, it's not my choice," Gray added.

"Y-y-yes," Pel's voice trembled with her first words. She frowned; taking a moment, she looked over to the frozen Robeneal, to her beloved brother, then to Gray Wolf. She nodded her head, "I know a way. I can take you to meet with the river troupe."

"The river troupe?" Gray Wolf said.

"Yes," Pel said, nodding, "it's said that the river troupe are much attached to the water world because they're liquidized monsters."

"Liquidized?" Repeating the word, Gray Wolf entered his thoughts. His travels for disks and food have led him to seeing many different monsters. There were the common superficial types such as the reptilian dinos and the mammalian hares, and types that were predicated as mythological such as the golems and suezo. There were even the plantae and marine types.

_Does she mean those squishy monsters_, Gray Wolf wondered and hummed.

The, his thoughts were easily broken.

"Ahh!" The chief and other hoppers screamed out in surprise. Gray Wolf turned around to look, and saw thorns strike the hoppers' bodies. Eight of them.

"Guys! No!" Hopper cried as saw his brethren collapse to the ground. They groan in agony and curled into fetal positions. Everyone looked towards the end of the tunnel urgently. They heard something cracking apart; then, a rough sound akin to a rock fall. In their minds, the monsters were expecting a cave-in.

The ice around Robeneal was breaking apart. It was collapsing piece by piece, the heavy fragments sliding off and hitting the ground.

"What?!" Gray Wolf growled viciously. He was completely shocked that his technique didn't work, or rather that he was only able to delay the foe for such a short time.

"I am not dead. I said that I am quite durable. Now soon, my poison sting will take more lives." The black worm heaved its large shell, throwing off icy residue.

"No," Hopper fell on his hands and knees. Bowed over, he clenched his eyes closed, "it's happening again!"

"Gray Wolf," Robeneal spoke again in his untroubled mood, "I used to live with humans on the western continent, a trainer's monster. Then, after a humiliating event in my career, I was given an offer. A utopia, a paradise. I'll tell you more after I return." The worm jolted suddenly, and his entire body curled into a wheel. Like so, he rushed out of view via the tunnel.

"STOP!" Hopper quickly got back onto his feet, but his tail snagged by Pel again.

"Let go!" the little brother obviously protested, "we gotta–" Before any more words, a tight squeeze of his tail stunned him. The anger from Pel's hands was easily sensed. The grip relayed a pain Hopper could feel from his tail to his hind, inhibiting any more words. Hopper hissed.

"Hopper, let's go to the river," Pel said. After saying her words, she eased her grip.

Hopper let out a loud sigh of relief, then scowled at his sister. "WHY?!"

"Don't you remember?! The Rhodo Mithri plants?"

"Huh?"

Gray Wolf, Tiger and Mocchi closed in, very interested by Pel's words. She sounded ascertained that she had a solution.

"Gray Wolf, you are a brave monster," she said, walking up to the old tiger. Her eyes were earnest. "When I saw you fight Robeneal, you made me feel secure. I want to take you to the river troupe, if you can also help Hopper search for the plants. This way, we can both reach for what we want at the same time."

She then looked back at Hopper. "Like this, we can also save everyone. Including father!"

* * *

Gray, Hopper, Pel, Mocchi, and Tiger left the subterranean lair. The poisoned hoppers were transferred back to their homes for now, tended by the survivors of Robeneal's recent attack.

The group split into two. Before that, Pel explained that it was Robeneal and his forces that attacked them the last time. It was the black worm that killed the garu, and Hopper's father should have been dead by now. He clung onto life; thus, Hopper eagerly looked for the _Rhodo Mithri. _Mocchi and little Tiger accompanied him.

At a river bank, Pel waited; Gray Wolf was with her.

"Alright, here we go," Pel sipped her tail into the river and stirred it. Emerging from the river's surface was a blue gooey substance. Gray Wolf tensed; the goo stretched and twisted, forming into a man-like form.

_So it was those monsters_, Gray Wolf thought. Now, he had to depend on Pel.

"Hello Jell," Pel said, "we need your help." She spoke with a feeling of intimacy. Gray Wolf relaxed his lungs, breathing softly through his nose.

"What is it?" The Jell's mouth moved like a ripple against water. Its voice was an echo.

"Can you tell us the direction to The Islands? My friend here wants to go there for an important reason," Pel said.

"You can't go there," The Jell affirmed.

Gray Wolf and Pel's mouths opened.

"Why?!" asked Pel, shocked.

"You need a boat, and the humans don't offer a boat to wild monsters. Besides, the seas have become dangerous."

"Then, what do we do?"


End file.
